Hybrid Mystery Dungeon: Splinter in the Path
by Ckbrothers
Summary: Two brothers trained by an outcast hero are chosen to end the war between light and darkness by killing both sides and ruling the Hybrid World. But when the brothers are set on their mission, will they meet people who could change their mind? Accepting Ocs, rated T for violence and sight suggestive themes
1. Prologue: A Storm

A/N; Hey there guys, Ck here with a brand new fic. As i've sent an oc to all the HMD fics (Even the ones i don't really approve of. Eck,), I figured its time for my own time to shine. So if you call me out for stealing, i have asked permission, so hah! Its story time!

A figure sat silently, meditating on the mountains as the heavy winds threatened to shove him off. He chuckled at thw winds attempts before snapping to attention as a feeling of dread flew through the air. 2 hyrbids, both gallades, ran up."Prophet Uxie,", one yelled, "Did you feel that disturbace?! I've never felt such power before!" The prophet turned, its closed eyes in concentration as seemingly hours passsed. Suddenly, Uxie mumbled " _A storm is coming..."_

 _"Can you feel it?"_

Miles away, a masked man looked into an empty abyss, holding a small pistol as dark creatures crawled out. The man shook his head as a tail quickly swiped an approaching foe.

" _The tides are changing my friends..."_

Two men, one with a blue headband, another in a red fedora, stood across from each other and grinned. As they ran towards each other, they quickly dodge and avoid the carnage of the village they destroyed in their fight.

 _"Men can no longer walk in peace"_

A man in a trench coat and a young woman wearing glasses were fleing a burning forest. The man quickly pointed away from the wreckage as two large green blades revealed themselves from his arm. The woman nodded and ran from the site, crying as she did so. The man turned as a blast of fire from a demonic hand flew past him. The man gritted his teeth and charged towards the figure in the fire.

 _"The balance of nature has been altered..."_

A man with viney green arms and a large backpack looked across to his companion, a man with large robotic fists. As they looked at each other, they turned and saw a large wave of lava running towards them. The two men screamed as they quickled ran in the opposite direction.

" _A once noble hero has turned his back for a pursuit of glory against all..."_

The site of a battle was evident in the once peaceful plain, as a man with a blue face and golden horns stood in triumph over the bloody bodies of a man and a female, each having _their_ own swords lying in their own bodies. (Eck, a bit gruesome for me really.)

 _"And two brothers act as our saviors..."_

A man with two metal blades on his arms and a black robe held his bloody arm, grimacing in pain as his cyan eyes looked across the field.

 _"Or our destroyers."_

Across the wastland, a man with a bloody tan robe and a tan face mask held his own bloody chest, his previously cyan eyes slowly turning a blood red as he looked as his foe.

 _"This event is..."_

The two figures looked at each other, before screaming and charging, their bloody blades ready.

 _"A Splinter In the Path."_

 _So, what do you think? Good, bad, ech? Anyway, heres the oc fourm, and send review only. I've got too many pms already!_

 _Name:_

 _Age;_

 _Hybrid: (Can be shiny, two pokemon in one or a normal hybrid)_

 _Personality:_

 _Physical Appearance:_

 _Primary Outfit:_

 _Secondary Outfit:_

 _Other Clothing:_

 _Backstory: (Where are you from, are you a natural born hybrid, a human/pokemon turned into one after death, or something else entirely?)_

 _Moves:_

 _Skills:_

 _Loyalty: (The Light side of Arceus, the dark side of Yvetal, and the splinter side led by an unknown figure.)_

 _Romance: Y/N?_

 _If so, what kind of person?:_

 _Weapons:_

 _Other:_

 _Welp hope you like it, Im out, Byez!_


	2. Chapter 1: Born From Dirt

A/N: Hey there! Its time for the next chapter in this tale! All the ocs have been accepted, but try an send more for the other two side rather than the light. Speking of ocs, the first one out of the ones from you guys will arrive. Off to the chapter! (Update: Chapter has been fixed accordingly

(Many Years ago, before the Splinter)

"Bam! Pew! Wham! Pow! Bonk!" In the middle of a field filled with grain, two young boys, around the age of 6, played out an imaginary battle.

"C'mon Steven, we've got to get to the Fort!" the older looking of the twins laughed. The older twin slowly brushed his messy brown hair out of his cyan eyes, making sure to avoid poking his eyes out with two small metal blades located on his arm, a sign to show the boy was a growing Pawniard hybrid. He chuckled, struggling to keep his baggy black shorts from tripping him over while keeping his black t-shirt from hitting his face or his arm blades in the gust.

"Geez Ronn, we have to make make sure the dreaded wheat goblins don't get us!" Steven said to his twin brother. The two were near alike in appearance but he had his own tan shirt and black shorts to keep him from looking like his brother. Intrestingly, the boy had a slight yellow strand of hair, something his brother was always confused about.

"As the two boys ran to the only building for miles, a rustic wooden shack, a figure watched unseen. She was a zoroark hybrid, a rare sight as most hybrids of her kind often followed the lord of destruction Yvetal. As she shook her head at the boys' foolsihness, she took the time to admire her looks in a small puddle. She admired her long rustic red hair, her deep brown eyes, her "adorable" black zoroark ears, and her skintight black suit, built to help her during her illusions. As she admired her looks, a voice spoke out.

"Thorns! Stop looking at yourself and report!" Thorns jumped in shock before composing herself as she looked at the small round orb hovering behind her that was projecting the voice.

"Well Master, the two boys are once again playing. They have no idea what you have planned for-" The orb suddenly dimmed, canceling the call as Thorns quietly swore to herself.

(Few years Later)

"The two boys, older at age 11 looked patienty at a whiteboard as a teacher babbled on, pacing around the room.

"The Hybrid World." He said. "There are only a few ways one can enter and live in it. 1) You a hyrbid born here, and as a result will stay here until you die and get reincarnated. 2) You are a human or a pokemon killed untimely through some incident and you are transported here as a hybrid, until you die and return to the soul cycle like all beings and become a creature, whether a hybrid once more or a human/pokemon to live and die again, repeatiing the endless cycle maintaned by Giratina. Finally, 3) The hybrid is an odd occurence from one of the other realms through varying events and is teleportd here under the protection of Arceus or another light sided legendary." He spat at the word Light and continued his lecture.

Behind a concealed window, a hooded figure watched wih a green skinned and horned woman. The woman had great green eyes, a leaf green set of armor and a thin green sword. She turned towards the hooded figure.

"Brother, you know I Came here under orders of Arceus itself to see how your adopted children are, as its unusual for us legendaries to have children. Why are you showing me a teacher with a hatred for our side?" The woman asked.

The figure replied, "Because sister Virizion, this teacher is highly respected, even if he's...odd. I'll make sure to eliminate him before he causes trouble." The stern figure then remained silent as the two watched the lesson.

(Few Years Later)

The boys, at 16, chuckled along with two teenage guards as they admired a passing female hybrid. Steven chuckled lightly, "Ronn, you know that while watching these beautiful women is satisfying, why can't we go talk to them?" Ronn replied, albeit nervously, "Well Stevie, you know this is a bad idea. We can't be wandering outside of Father's lands or who knows what could happen." As Steven was turned to make a witty remark, a cold pressence filled the air as a hooded figure slowly walked towards. He came walking at them in anger, it's fists clenched. "Oh...shi-" Steven was about to resort before a powerful force knocked the 4 men back.

"How dare you disobey my will!" the figure yelled. As Ronn was about to walk towards him in defeat, Steven gave a nervous chuckle. "Well why don't you come get us yourself! We trained with you, we can take you!" As Ronn looked in horror, the figure shook in rage as he took out a glowing dark blue sword.

"You dare challenge me?" the figure said in anger. As the two twins held out their sword blades, stronger after evolving into Bisharps at 13, the figure quickly charged at them. Within seconds, he held Ronn by the neck as the figure effortlessy slashed at the charging Steve. The boy collapsed with a cry, holding a small, non-fatal cut on his left arm. "Do not underestimate my power!" the man sternly said.

"And you." He turned to the fleeing teengag guards he assigned to them. "You have betrayed my will. You will die painfully without mercy." He ran towards them and grabbed their necks. For the next few minutes he chocked them, ignoring their cries as he killed them. Soon, two dead men fell onto the floor as the man slowly walked away, a group of hiden guards dragging the two twins away.

(Two Years later)

The Twins, both young men, had changed after their punishment. Gone was their cockiness and their joking behavior. The two men now had armor based on the colors they had as children, a steel sword for each man, and clean cut hair. Their father looked at the two kneeling twins.

"At last, you have grown responsible enough for me to send you on your journey. Take in mind, you must only trust those wearing the crest of my army." The man pointed to a blue bloodstained sword patch on his cloak before continuing. "You must follow the will of those loyal to me, and tell no one of your heritage or your mission. You will claim to be new hybrids killed in a...car crash, as it seems to be common, and you must stay tre to your mission. You must kill Acrcues and Yvetal, so peace can prosper under...our rule. This I command!" As the two men prepared to be teleported by the awaiting team of Abra hybrids, the figue offered one more peice of advice. "Trust your instincts. If you find a traitor among you, kill him. Even if he is your own brother."

A/N: And there we go! Hope you all like it, it won't always be this long. Welp I'm out, Byez!


	3. Chapter 2: Praise the Sun!

A/N Hey there, its time for ocs to show up! This Chapter will focus on Ronn, and will truely show his character. Also, for those who think I'm ripping of Xorobukit, this is an approved spin-off. This can or cannot be considered canon to the main HMD universe. Anyway, off to the chapter.

In the quiet town of Primidore, a man chuckled to himself as he smiled at an approaching friend of his. The man had messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and a stubby beard that didn't go below his chin. He quickly looked at himself to make sure his green football style armor covered is green t-shirt correctly, or that his ripped blue jeans and tan hiking boots weren't too messy. As he adjusted his green bandana and his large backpack, he took a deep breath and rembered that he didn't need to worry as he crossed his oddly green and vinelike arms, before brushing a small strand of green hair out of his eyes, a tell tale sign that he was a Servine Hybrid. He composed himself before greeting his friend.

"Andromeda, how are you? Did you catch that criminal?" The woman he was talking to was an oddity, a shiny Gardevoir hybrid. She brushed several strands of her long brown hair out of the way, the small teal highlights at the end standing out. She looked at the man with round sunset orange eyes, showing a small look of disproval at a passing bystander her was admiring her curvey hourglasss figure and the small white heart-like figure that could be seen from a hole on the tight bodice of her long black dress. Her poofy skirt hid her knee high black high heels as she looked towards the man, chuckling

"You know Howard," Andromeda said, "It'll be easier if you call me Andy." Howard chuckled, "Well then Andy, did you catch the creep?" Andy chuckled at the somewht older man, "You mean the guy who calls himself Dirty Dan? Or his friend, Pinhead Larry?" Howard laughed at the names, "Are those seriously their names? Sounds like something from a kid's show!"

As Andy was about to make a remark, there was a bright light in the sky. A man wearing medieval knight armor with a sun emblem held out his hands in the air.

"Praise the Sun!" The Knight Said. "Solaire, now is not the...whoa." Howard was about to make a remark before he, along with several others in the town, looked in awe as a beam of light came down from the sky, landing in the nearby forest.

Andy pointed quickly, "Alright Everyone, stay here while Howard and I check this out! Alright?" Not wanting to start a fight with the popular Explorer, everyone simply idled around as Andy grabbed Howard and rans towards the forest. Howard yelped, "Hey I'm just a merchant and the tutorial guy! Why me!". Andy looked at him with a look that could kill a legendary as Howard remained quiet.

As the chaos happened, a man in a black cloak stood around and noticed his surroundings, a dark forest. He turned to the right, ready to make conversation with someone whom he thought was with him

"Steven, We- Oh". Ronn silently cursed, resisitng the urge to slap himself as he knew his arm blades would impale him, being a Bisharp and all. "Ahh, the Teleporters messed up. They must have not thought of the same place together or something! Ahh, where are you Steven?" As he looked around in wonder, a small rustle caught his attention. "Who's there?"

"Hello?" A voice called, suddenly, a man went flying past Ronn. The man got up and began to shout. "C'mon Andy What was that for? I-oh hello there!" As Ronn looked at the man, Howard only just realized that there was another hybrid. Andy hovered in, about to make a resort before she looked at Ronn. "Oh hey there? Who are you?"

As Ronn looked over the two hybrids, he remembered his father's advice and feigned innocence. "Um, where am I? Who and what are you guys? I remember a car crash and now this? What the-" As Ronn slyly pretended to freak out, Howard sprang into action.

"Hello there! I'm your tutorial guide Howard Falls and this here is my assistant Andromeda, also known as Andy!" As Andy facepalmed at her friend's routine, Howard went on. "You my friend have just died and are now a pokemon. hybrid, a Bisharp according to those arm blades. Lucky you! I'll you the rest later, but what is your name?" Ronn, stunned at this very odd situation, stammered, "R-Ronn." Howard laughed, "Chin up buddy! I know this is weird but i haven't done this in forever! Now follow me to the town of Primidore!" Howard began to drag Ronn as Andy facepalmed, following her merchant friend.

A/N: And there you have it! Derpy Howard Falls belongs to me and Andromeda belongs to Lady Andromeda 465! So thats it for today, hoe you enjoyed and if you did, leave a review or something! I dunno! Welp I'm out, Byez!


	4. Chapter 3: From the Depths

_A/N: Heyoo! (Dodges several gunshots) Did you miss me?! :D Welp, Hello everyone, I'm back, and I finally mustered up the courage to come back to this. I'm certain of it! Also, special news for you guys! ahem..Todday marks the start of the first ever...SUPAH WEEK! Why Supah, I don't know...I like it lolz. Anyway, updates everyday! Will it be for this story? No. However, expect this to have a chapter, once a week! Also, again, I need more Dark/Splinter group ocs. That doesn't mean they ave to evil however. They're just loyal to well, the dark side/splinter side. The best way to explain it is like how not every stormtrooper in star wars is an evil, warmonger jerk. Its really their bosses that are evil, not them. But whatever. By the way, DISCLAIMER: all ocs belong to their respective owners. Welps thats done and over with. So Here We GOOOOOO!_

On the other side of the world, as the Sun rose upon the town of Primidore, The moonlight was scattered upon a shadowy town.

A figure looked up at the sky as a blinding light passed by. The man scratched his head before looking at an elderly man who sat, eyes closed.

"Have you heard of the myth..." The old man said, hidden in darkness. "That comets tell ill omens?"

The man scoffed at this before turning and beginning to walk away. The old man called out, tiredly.

"Have you heard it Cruz?" At this, the man known as Cruz stopped as he turned his head, a smile on his face.

"Sure Did Gramps...but I don't believe in mythical nonsense." The young man stepped out of the darkness as the moon brightly glimmered overhead, showing the man's features. The old man noticed Cruz as a young teenager, around the age of 18 and a typical mightyena hybrid due to his black furry tail and grey, foxlike ears. Cruz's pale skin reflected in the moonlight. The old man wasn't faltered when Cruz glared at the man with his red ruby eye, the other covered under the bang of his messy black hair. Oddly enough, on each cheek, a small, upside down black triangle lies, almost unseen in the darkness. The man's light grey jacket on the other hand, with its black sleeves and black furred collar, were easily seen by the old man. Currenlty the jacket was open, revealing a dark grey v-neck shirt. The man adjusted the white belt of his light grey skinny jean before Cruz shifted in his black slip-on shoes.

The elder shook his head, annoyed.

"You should believe! After all, our world isn't exactly normal is it?" The elder's own features were masked behind a black cloak and a white, skull like mask. The only skin shown were his pale hands, each holding a slightly bent spoon, the mark of an Alakazam hybrid.

Cruz simply smiled and was about to giggle before the elder quietly swore.

"I sense...an outsider in our town...Figure out what he wants Cruz, escort him if you want." Cruz nodded as he went off while the elder gave a small chuckle.

Meanwhile, near the walled entrance of the town, a familiar cloaked figure observed a sign.

 _So I was transported away from Ronn...Was it part of their plan?_ Steven thought as he adjusted his brown cloak.

 _Whatever the case, this area is in an entirely different time zone the back at base...Hmmm...A-ha!_ Steven nodded as he looked at a slightly obscured sign near the entrance. _Umbra Town, Valley of Dusk..Hmm...If I'm correct, the Valley of Dusk is Dark territory and more specifically, its mostly a mystery dungeon. I must have been lucky and-_

"Hold it!" Steven turned as Cruz, glared at him, his hand filled with purple energy. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Steven brandished his arm blades before realizing it was a pointless effort.

 _I need information from him, and locate Ronn before he ruins the plan. Might as well follow along._ Steven said before putting on a grim look.

"Hello sir. My name is Steven, and I simply want to pass by. I'm just looking for my brother, we were sent here for some supplies for a friend. We got seperated when a group of mad hybrids ambushed us." Steven waited for a reply before silently swearing.

 _Damn It, I used the wrong cover story! But I don't have the time to be inevitably have a lesson on the hybrid world or get attacked because of my "inexperience"._

Cruz nodded before waving with a smile.

"Alright, I believe you. Follow me to my elder, he might have an idea. The name's Cruz by the way." Steven nodded at this.

"Thank you." As the two walked through the near empty town, Cruz chuckled mentally.

 _Does he think he can fool me? No matter, I'll have Gramps deal with it. I'll just kill him if he acts up or something. Its cool._

Soon, the two approached the Alakazam hybrid, as the old man nodded.

"I assume this is our guest?" Cruz nodded.

"Yes Elder, this is Steven. He wants to pass through and find a brother, who got lost while looking for...supplies." Steven shifted, hoping that if needed, he could eliminate the two quickly.

The Elder shrugged.

"Hmmm...I will allow you to pass through here..." He looked as Steven simply nodded before he continued. "However, You must visit Dusk City and deliver a message for me to a old friend of mine. I assume you know where Dusk City is." Steven nodded once again.

"Yes Elder. I know where it is. However, I do request that you give me an escort-"

Cruz laughed.

"What, The Stiff needs baby-sitter to help him in the Valley? If you actually lived here you wouldn't need-" The ELder coughed.

"Enough. Steven, if you do go to Dusk City, chances are your brother will be there. And I shall give you an escort: Cruz. Now please, visit the nearby hotel and rest for the night, as the journey is long." Steven nodded and left as Cruz facepalmed.

"Giratina Damnit Gramps,why the hell are you having me play Baby-sitter?!" The Elder chuckled.

"Its easy. 1) He's actually older than you, and 2) I need someone reliable to watch him. I sense great power in that young man, something that rivals most. I need you to make sure he stays in the City until I and the other elders of the Valley of Dusk identify him. Kill him if his actions seem suspicious. And finally...if his story is somewhat true and he is looking for his brother...Follow him until he finds that brother of his. For now, you shall watch him, and until he finds his brother or otherwise, continue watching him,...For the Dark!"

Cruz nodded, smiling.

"As long as this pays well in the end, it'll go smoothly Gramps. _Damn Smooth."_

 _A/N: And there you have it, the return of my HMD story! Again, each oc belongs to their own owner so lolz. :3 Welp If you enjoyed, please leave a review or follow/favorite! Welp I'm out,Byez!_


	5. Chapter 4: The Five Kings

_A/N: Heyoo Siblings of the Pokeman Archive! Yes! ;3 I'm back, and 1) Thanks for the ocs! and 2) For everyone who sent an oc via PM, can you either resend it or bring the pm back? I'm losing track here. This is the last time that'll happen, I swears it. :D Anyway! Today, we're actually taking a peek at some secret meetings! OOOOHHH! Welp, Lets GOOOOOOO! (Also, No Ocs from you guys this time around. Sorry D: )_

In the middle of the Hybrid world, Color Island sits, alone. This massive island is known for being between the light and the dark sides of the world, a Middle Realm. Unlike its neighbors, who experienced a day and night cycle , Color Island usually was stuck in an eternal Sunrise and Sunset, only broken occasionally.

Today, the Island was being visted by the Light Side general, Madam Reshiram, under the escort of fellow General Kyogre's Army. The island was never graced with legendaries, and upon hearing their arrival, celebrated.

A woman smiled as she walked by the rainbow drapes of the massive city, cheers surrounding her as she walked by.

"Lady Reshiram!" A dark, sea blue armored soldier, a blastoise under Kyogre she observed due to his large shell, ran up to Reshriam.

"Ah, yes, what is it?" Reshiram, as observed by the crowd and the soldier, was a pale, tall looking woman. Her blue eyes scanned the environment as her long white hair flowed in the wind. Her large, angelic like wings were tucked back onto the back of her pure white clock, attempting to avoid knocking someone over. Her back seemed oddly hunched due to a somewhat large object, the object in question remaining unseen.

"Oh, Lord Kyogre just wanted to make sure his Sister was all right." Reshiram huffed at this as the Soldier saluted.

"I swear, he's such a clown. I'm not even his sister, yet he treats me like it. Heck, he even decided to keep his old name of Ka-"

A cheer interupted her, before she sent the soldier off to continue her tour.

However, away from the festivities, in the darkness of the underground, 5 figures, hidden in the shadows,sat near a table.

The room was silent, before a door creaked open as a sea blue cloaked man stepped in.

One of the sitting figures, a male, chuckled.

"So our sponsor arrives. I wasn't too sure if you pull it off; Pretending to a water type, and a Kyogre Army member at that is hard...Well, for all but us."

A chuckle went through the group as the 6th figure sat down.

A sly voice chuckled, another male.

"So...Why are you here? We already established the deal."

The hooded figure simply sighed. The figure, a male, according to his voice, answered the question, seeing as it wouldn't cost him.

"I simply wanted to contact you in person. Now, you Five...Will you now preceed with the First Phase?"

The commanding voice seemed to shake the builidng, before a sly female voice answered.

"Yeah, Yeah, We's gotcha! We go an' crash the party, then take the island for our-"

She was shushed as a slick female voice interupted her.

"For all of us. I apologize, the 4th King is still rather...uncivilized."

As she huffed, the hooded figure laughed.

"Ohoh, its fine. But fix that attitude...or else."

As the figure laughed, the other five knew the joke was a serious, well intended threat.

The final figure stood up, as a cold voice spoke out.

"We'll be leaving now. We have finished our discussion, and there isn't anything more to say. We will accomplish our mission, my lord." A laugh went through the first man as he sighed.

" 'My lord?' Man, i never knew you weresuch a kiss-a-OW!" A whipping sound was heard, as the 5 then began to leave, the 1st man swearing under his breath.

The remaining man, the hooded figure, smiled.

" _It has begun...Wonderful..."_

The festival continued outside, Reshiram and her guardsmen enjoying the colorful environment..

A soldier ran by, screaming as he held his wounds.

"S-SIRE! I-I-INTRUDE-ACK!" The group, including the citizens, gasped as a pink spear punctured the soldier's throat, as 5 figures approached.

"M'lady." The Tallest figure said, chuckling.

"W-Who Are you?" Reshiram asked as her guard prepared for the worst.

The tall figure laughed.

"Ahaha, who are we? Well, Fire B**ch, The name's Grant, the 5th King!" The man was a tall, slightly pink and plastic looking man with unruly rustic red hair as his red eyes glared at his foe. He wore only red ripped sweat-pants, his chest covered in red war paint. He was barefoot as he walked forward, cracking his knuckles.

"Hehe, I'm Bree, the 4th King! Or well, Queen if you really care!" Like the first, Bree had slighly pink, rubbery skin. However, instead, she was short, and child-like in appearance, her yellow, dual ponytailed hair fowing in the wind. She herself wore an exotic royal yellow dress, with yellow high heels as she adjusted the yellow bow on her head. Her own,yellow eyes seemed to be filled with untouched fury. She seemed ecstatic, jumping as she stretched.

"Hey, Wassup? Name's Clay, the 3rd King. Nice to meetcha. Wanna swing by my place?" The 3rd King was a slick, lanky man that had the same skin as the others. He had slick, greasy blue hair as he flicked some blue rimmed sunglasses onto his face, covering his blue eyes. He wore a black and blue jacket, along with some blue jeans and shoes. He seemed relaxed, his hands behind his head as he smiled.

One of the last two figures glared at him, disgusted.

"Pig. I am Seleen, the 2nd King..Or Queen. I do believe we should end this game." The woman as a tall, curvey figure with flowing purple hair, still having the same skin as the others. She simply wore a violet set of armor as she pushed the purple rims of her round glasses, her purple eyes hiding untold secrets. She simply sighed, tired.

The last figure sighed, also growing bored as he inspected the blood on his hands.

"Indeed, these worms have little talent. So, to end this, I am Clon, the first king, and leader of the 5 Kings. Prepare to die." The figure was cold, his dead grey eyes filled with no remorse. His short cut grey hair stood out among the group as he shifted in his white and gold robes, the gold and silver crown on his head the only sign of him being an actual king.

Reshiram muttered to herself, angry.

"Their skin color..can they be...those monsters from 9 years ago?"

As she muttered, Kyogre's soldiers charged, their abilities and weapons flying at the 5.

Clon sighed as he held up his hand.

In a few moments. Reshiram looked in shock as she saw the knights impaled on several Pink spears, all protruding from the 5 Kings.

She growled, as she began to tear off her cloak to reveal a set of white and red knight armor, a large tank like object on the back as it began to glow red.

"DITTOOOOOO!" She screamed, her wings sending her towards the group.

As she charged, she gasped as she dodged several pink spears, grunting as one hit her side.

Finally, her hands and tank began to glow a viscous red as she charged at the lead Ditto, Clon.

"AAHHHHH-..." As she charged, she grunted as she felt a spear pierce her back.

She lookd down, and saw the point of the spear retract from the back, as Clon chuckled, wiping the blood off himself.

"You tried," He mocked the dying woman. "You really did, but-"

Suddenly, the ground shook as a blue object sped by, water trailing behind it.

"SURF!" The man screamed as he quickly picked up Reshiram before the water hit her, the water then narrowly avoiding the Five Kings.

"Damn it!" Grant cursed. "Now what do we do? They got the Fire B**ch back, and we don't have enough time to get them in the water."

Clon simply sighed as he looked up to where a hooded figure watched. The figure simply shook its head, before pointing towards the East, where the Dark Lands lie.

Clon then spoke up.

"Comrades...We may have failed, but I believe our allies will complete the rest for us. She's useless now, and thats all that matters. Let us now continue Phase Two...and head to the Dark Lands!"

As the 5 walked towards the east, an object began to speed towards the West, near the light side.

Reshiram moaned as a drop of water hit her, before she opened her eyes.

"B-Brother?"

She could hardly see the man, but could make out a pair of red, triangle shaped glasses as he spoke it out.

"Hey, sis, c'mon stay with me! I'll even use my 6th move, Heal pulse! Bam! Now you're slightly better?"

Reshiram gave a weak chuckle.

"Thanks, big bro...I assure you, I won't die..I'm surprised you actually got heal pulse like I asked. I thought you would just forget."

As she chuckled, the man began to come into focus, showing a tan, tall, lanky and slightly tattooed man wearing only a red cape, blue ripped pants, and red triangle sunglasses. Two blue fins stood on the side of the man's arms, his light blue hair flowing in the wind as he sped down the ocean. He laughed, his blue eyes shining from under his glasses as he pointed to the shining sky.

" _Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Kaminia the Kyogre, badass leader of Team Gurren, and man of his word! Now let's go home!"_

 _A/N: Aw man! I reincarnated Kamina from Gurren Lagann into this! What will we do with a guy who will over-shadow everyone? Make him a supporting character, of course! Don't worry, your ocs will have plenty, if not more time then this guy. but I did want to include him as I have an actual reason why I have Fictional characters of a different universe get thrown in. So yeah: Summary of this: Evil Ditto dudes called the 5 Kings, Intro for them, Reshiram, and Kamina, while reshowing our Splinter leader, OOOOH! Things! :3 Welp I hope you liked it and if you did, do the usual, aka Review, favoriting, following and etc, and maybe even check out my other fics? Maybe :3 Welp i'm out, Byez!_


	6. Chapter 5: A Hero, A Gluton, and a Bird

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings, welcome back to HMD: Splinter in the Path! Today, we have 3 new ocs: Those being Carlos from PlasmaShinx77, Grant/Munchy from AllergyRelief, and Ezequiel Cotres from ThePrinceOfLight. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and i hope you like this one! Also, i will only accept ocs from those who review frequently, with one thing from the chapter: Why? Because i refuse to have people send an oc and leave. Sorry guys, but i just don't accept that. ALSO!...We need more female ocs to make things fair...:3 Anywho..HERE WE GOOOO!_

As chaos began to brew in the Color Island, Ronn stammered as the two hybrids pulled him into town.

"H-Hey!" He yelled, trying to avoid the peaceful townsfolk as Howard's vines dragged him around.

"C'mon guys, can you tell me whats going on! Sorry!" He said as he nearly knocked over a suited man who seemed intent on looking at the sun.

"Praise the sun..." The knight mumbled,before going back to his duties.

Howard laughed as he stopped, Ronn comically flying over him as he released the Bisharp hyrbid.

"Here we are, My lovely Tutorial Shop!"

Andromeda sighed at the odd, green, triangle shaped building as the words "Howard's Tutorial Shop: For all your New Guy needs!" flashed on a bright red neon sign.

" _The_ _hells with his Christmas Colors?"_ Ronn mumbled. Andromeda shook her head.

"Howard, how did you even manage to get this set up? And why didn't I see it until now!?"

Howard sighed as he fumbled around with a large ring of keys.

"You'd be surprised how many people need a quick guide to the hybrid world...and how many people can't seem to notice this place..."

Ronn looked around, watching as numerous hybrids walked by. As he began to turn, he saw Howard chuckle.

"And there we go. Alright Ronny Boy, time to show you the ropes! Andy, if you'd please?"

Andy simply sighed.

"I'd suggest you take a seat. He'll be here awhile. in the meantime, I have a friend to meet. See ya!" She waved as Ronn began to mumble.

"And there goes the only sane person I've met in this crazy to-"

"Now Ronn!" Howard interupted, unaware that he was talking. "As you know, if you die in the Human, Pokemon, or the so called Trainer worlds, the latter which is the mixture of the two, you have a chance of being reborn here. Now...do you know why you come here?"

Ronn actually began to pay attention at this, curious.

" _Thats odd."_ He thought. " _There's a reason for being here?"_

"See," Howard continued. "Hybrids can be born here, and make up around..say, 25% of the population, at least on the Light Side. Most, like those two gentlemen over there, have-Wait...Who are you and what are you doing in my shop!?"

Howard pointed to two figures that stood in the doorway as Ronn sighed.

One of the figures, a teenager, scratched his head sheepishly.

"Uh,H-Hello! My name's Carlos, and I,uh, was told by a Gardevoir chick to come over here. Are you Howard by any chance?" Carlos , a shiny luxray hybrid, was a generally tall, athletic and tan figure, his messy black hair covering his signature yellow and orange luxray ears. His Luxray tail, an orange, slick tail, swung around as the boy's orange eyes gazed around. He shifted in his black t shirt, the lightning bolt symbol on his chest stretching slightly. His black pants, each side having a yellow stripe, bent as he began to tie the yellow laces of his black shoes, the golden bands on his wrist shining a brilliant yellow.

"Oh," Howard chuckled. "You mean Andy. Sit down, and listen up to Howard's Tutorial!"

The other figure, a somewhat stout kid, spoke up.

"Wait, this is a Tutorial place? I thought this was, like, a cafe. Well, might as well stay here...Oh, My name's Grant, but everyone just calls me Munchy!" The child looked startlingly enough like an actual Munchlax, being stout, furred, and wide-eyed. However, his fur was a dark purple while his eyes were a bright green. "Munchy" tilted his brown fedora as he chuckled.

"All...All righty then." Howard said, confused. "Uh, take a seat."

"Anyway!" He clapped as the two sat next to Ronn, who seemed extremly annoyed. "Anyway, these two gentlemen here are Pure Hybrids. They were born here, and haven't done the life and death cycle yet...Wait, you guys were born here, right?"

Howard narrowed his eyes as the two nodded nervously.

"Okay then. Anyway, Pure hybrids have more of a pokemon like apperence like Munchy, and as a result have heightened abilities. HOWEVER! They're only beginning...The Loop."

The three looked at him, curious.

" _The Loop?"_ Ronn wondered. _"What does this mean for me?"_

"Basically." Howard explained, "The entire loop is based off souls that were born here. They die, and live their lives as a pokemon or human in the other worlds, before dying, and coming here as the person born in the other world. You've got two endings to that. One! You go to Heaven or Hell if you accomplished the things you needed. Or Two: You continue the cycle, this time being reborn in the other worlds, until you finish your Soul's inner desire, your...Destiny if you will."

He nodded, smiling at the trio's shocked expressions.

"There are some exceptions however." He said, this time looking oddly serious. "If you die of old age in the other worlds, then you break the cycle. This is mainly to do with the fact that the people who die and come here still have a lifetime ahead of them. Others include odd cases of hybrids in the other worlds which are soon pulled into this one-"

Carlos, unknown to anyone else there, sheepishly smiled.

"-Thrown in by powerful entities-"

Munchy proceeded to whistle under his breath.

"-Or be a rare,but still somewhat common case of a human from an entirely different dimension being reborn here, such as our current Kyogre, Kamina, from what I heard. In these cases, after they die, those hybirds are put in their dimension's Heaven or Hell. This, of course, isn't common knowledge. Heck, even some legendaries don't know. But I do, because, my dear students-"

"Who said we were students?!" The three simultaneously yelled.

"-I did." Howard chuckled. "Anyway, i know because I, like others assigned by the knowledge legendary Uxie, am tasked with finding out this stuff, and telling it to new guys like you!"

Munchy rose his hand, bored.

"Doesn't that basically make you a glorified news reporter? "

Howard twitched as he gave an evil smile.

"Real-Real funny guys! So...Lets learn about Hybrid Reproduction then!"

The trio began to scream as Howard pulled in a slide show.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Andy sat down, sipping a cup of coffee as she sighed, hearing a large scream.

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

The Gardevoir hybrid sighed, tapping her feet.

"They called him a glorified news reporter didn't they? Poor-"

She was interupted by a small chuckle.

"Your friend's at it again, Andy?" She smiled as she looked up to see a man lean against the wall.

"Ezequiel! I'm gladyou could make it buddy!"

He waved her off, chuckling.

"Hey,its for a good friend after all. And please, don't make it formal, just call me Zeke." Zeke smiled, his golden brown skin tone reflecting the sun as he stood above Andy. His odd aquamarine eyes contradicted his mohawk styled ruby red hair. His large, light brown wings, protruding from his back, hung folded up,showing that he was in fact a Ferrow Hybrid. His brown leathr jacket was open, showing his white v-neck T-shirt. His black skinny jeans fit nicely on him as his cream colored laced boots shone in the sun.

"So," Andy said as Zeke sat down. "What's going on with you?"

Zeke laughed, before ordering a glass of water.

"See, besides from going around, taunting some criminal scum and messing with those Dark nuts, I found something intresting: Did you know that just today, Lady Reshriam was attacked?"

Andy gasped.

"What? Seriously? By who? Is she alright, I do admire her, after all!" Andy shook Zeke as he pushed her away.

"Relax, Relax. She's fine, i heard Kamina, I mean, Kyorge saved her. Honestly, i thought the guy was too much of a joke to take seriously, but still, he got shit down. Anyway, the creeps who attacked her were some terrorist group called the Five Kings, a bunch of crazy ass Dittos. Anyway,i heard this from a friend who-"

"Wait," She interrupted. "Dittos? Aren't those hybrids gone? I thought they were banned from being created, as they were dangerous and too many chicks got pregnant." She slightly shivered, before Zeke grimly nodded.

"Yeah. And here's the thing: We have no idea who they are and what they want...I personally think-"

He shivered as he looked grimly at Andy.

" _I think they want to kill and replace the legendaries."_

 _A/N: OOOOHH! Spooky! So we meet three new ocs, narrowly avoid Hybrid reproduction (Shivers). Gross, and we learn abit more about the world! I really hope you enjoy this chapter,and this story in general, as I want a completely original HMD plot and concept, so please do me a solid and favorite, follow, and review! ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	7. Chapter 6: Fools

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to HMD: Splinter in the Path! OOH! ;3 Anyway, no need for any intros,except that today's new oc is Ziru from PlasmaShinx77! Thanks man! Welp. HERE WE GOOOOOOO! (Oh, and please play the music that'll come up. 3)_

Far from the twilight of Color Island, and the morning of the Light Continent, The Valley of Dusk sat in shadow as two men walked cautiously, prepared for the worst.

Cruz looked at his travelling partner Steven before smirking as he thought quietly.

" _If this little Stiff tries anything funny, then i can kill him easily, without anyone knowing!"_

Steven, on the other hand, looked at the small envelope the Elder of Umbra town gave him as they left.

" _Who exactly is this addressed for?"_ He thought, looking at the seemingly unreadable glyphs on the envelope.

" _Who ever this is for, that old man made an effort for no one else to read it...Damn it! Where's Ronn when you need him? We would've already wiped out both the old man and **this** bozo in a matter of minutes, but NOOOOOOO...He had to go somehwere else...granted it wasn't his plan but-"_

He was stopped in his thoughts as Cruz coughed.

"Alright, listen Stiff!" Cruz chuckled. "Do you see what's in front of you?"

Steven turned as he saw a black cliff-face, a large, void of an opening in front of him. it didn't seem like much,perhaps a hybrid-made flight of stairs...until he looked closely..

"Those swirled markings on the wall...we're entering a **Mystery Dungeon,** aren't we? Another one of those odd areas turned into a labyrinth with endless options."

Cruz snorted.

"Yep. Black Rock Cliff. 5 Floors, and only a few weak ghost hybrids...Think you stand a chance?"

At this, Steven gave a sigh, flipping his hood forward.

"These aren't sane hybrids, after all. Simply feral animals who let their instincts take over. I don't mind if we beat a million, much less a few."

Cruz gave a chuckle as he cracked his fists.

"Now thats what I like to hear Stiff! C'mon, lets crack some skulls!"

As the two ran in, a rustle was heard behind them.

They didn't take any notice as they entered, however moments later, a group of men appeared. While the majority wore brown and black cloaks, their faces masked in darkness as multi-colored eyes glared from the depths, two shadowy men appeared.

"Nyeh He He He!" One fellow laughed in a rather high pitched, un-serious voice. as the other scowled at him.

"Quiet!" A gruff voice was heard as he slapped his partner. "You know the drill. We go in, let the victims go to the top as we use the secret route, and when they get there,we attack them...Well, you do. You have to prove your worth if you want to be a member of the **Royal Thieves! "**

The criminals left the scene, climbing up a hidden set of vines as the cackling hybrid panted to get up.

 **Black Rock Cliff, F1**

The duo walked in a rather uninteresting room, simply a dark cavern with cold stone walls.

"Follow me Stiff." Cruz said as he walked through the only passage away from the damp room.

However, as they left the passage, they walked into a larger room, an odd set of stairs set near the let hand side as three figures walked up.

The three figures, two male and one female, despite being different in appearance, shared a few features. Their black hair was covered in a purple, ghostly fire as they creeped along, wearing only leather tunics. Their hands were completely black, purple flames also glowing as they approached.

"Ghastly hyrbids." Cruz muttered, before yelling a cat call at the female Ghastly.

"Hey, nice-" He was interupted as Steven sped by, his blades glowing a shiny silver as they cut the hybrids.

As they fell, unconscious from the attack, Steven smirked.

"Hey, I didn't realize you had a thing for beasts, Bud. Next time, i'll hit you with steel claw."

As Cruz began to let out a stream of profanities, Steven touched the set of Stairs as the two beamed up in a purple light,

 **F2**

The room was, to no one's surprise, the same as the last, only much larger. Already, the stairs could be seen as 2 more Ghastlys were seen, along with a new figure.

Ahead of them was a round, waxy man, his yellow eyes straring vacantly as his eerie purple flamed glowed above him.

"I got the Litwick!" Cruz yelled as he charged. "Just give me 10 seconds!"

He screamed as his fists erupted in a purple flame.

"SUCKER PUNCH!" He yelled as the candle pokemon was sent flying into the wall. He cracked his knuckles as the other hybrids approached him.

"Oh, you want more?" He taunted. "Well,Bring it-"

 **F3**

"-On?..Oh screw you Stiff!" The man stumbled across the floor as Steven stood above him, his arms crossed as he stood next to the Stairs, the only object in the small empty room.

"We don't have time for drama, Bozo. Plus," He began to smirk. "You took too long."

Cruz grumbled as Steven kicked the stairs, before the two teleported.

 **F4**

The next room lacked the oddly conveint stairs and instead had something fouler.

"Oh,Oh what the hell!" Cruz yelled as he covered his nose. "What the hell is that smell!?"

The two turned their heads to see a putrid purple pool of water.

"Poison. Why is it always fricken' poison pits?" Cruz grumbled as Steven silently dispatched a Ghastly who attempted to sneak by the two.

"We don't have the time to complain, lets move." The two left the room, running through the still damp corridors as a litwick followed.

"Screw you!" Cruz yelled, his teeth glowing a dark purple as two glowing fangs sprouted up before he began to chomp the enemy, much to Steven's annoyance.

"Crunch. Of course an oaf like him would have such a brutish move." Steven walked away as Cruz finally knocked out the candle pokemon.

Moments later, Cruz entered a room only to trip as he left the corridor.

"Oh what the-" He looked up from the oddly round and soft object before Steven chuckled.

"Having fun, perv?" Cruz seemed confused, before blushing as he jumped up from the chest of an unconscious female ghastly.

"Oh screw you Stiff!" Cruz said once again as he began to looked around the area.

All around him were the knocked out forms of numerous hybrids as Steven motioned to the nearby flight of stairs with a smirk.

"Show off..." Cruz grumbled as Steven tapped the flight of stairs.

 **F5**

"Nyeh He he he! Welcome weaklings! I, the mighty Osseus, will now defeat you!"

As soon as the two teleported into the dark, damp and square room, they jumped as a cackle was heard.

"Oh what now?" Cruz grumbled as the two looked ahead.

Before them were the same hooded men from earlier, as well as the two figures, now both seen in the dim light.

"Nyeh he he!" Cackling was Osseus, a thin, lacky character who was extremly pale. His two red eyes shone through the single grey skull covering his face as grey particle emitted from his grey, combed back hair. He twisted in his odd red and white t-shirt, a skeleton logo seen as his hands held a simple steel broadsword. His black pants, red belt and black boots seemed oddly fashionable as he smiled. All these feautres revealed him to be a Duskull hybrid.

"Oh God, lets get this over with." Next to him was a tall, caucasian man, sighing as he slicked back the purple highlights of his black hair. His red eyes, each dabbed with some brown eyeliner, glared at the man next to him as his two large, green, dragon like wings flapped slowly. Two, green and black dragon heads looked around, their red eyes looking around with untamed chaos as the man's green and black tail dragged along the ground.

Cruz muttered as he saw the second figure and the hooded men.

"So they decided to attack us..."

He turned to Steven, a scowl on his face.

"Stiff!" He shouted. "These sons of a gun are the Royal Thieves, chaotic criminals and scum that go beyond the normal crimes of another Dark Criminal. That winged man is the Deadly Star of the Thieves, Ziru!"

He growled.

"And the guy's a shiny Hyriegon, no less...But who the hell's that moron?"

He pointed at the jittery Osseus as Ziru sighed.

"Listen, i would normally kill you and steal your stuff, but I have better things to do. So I'm letting our intern Osseus here kill you for us. Save us some time. And hey, if you survive, I might kill you later! So see ya!"

The Legendary Criminal and the rest of the Thieves left as Osseus sat there, smirking magnificently.

"You'll never get past me and my clever traps! Nyeh he he!" As he ran off, Steven sighed, before the hyrbid came back.

"Oops.." Osseus sheepishly grinned. " I realized that I didn't prepare any traps...But prepare for me! Nyeh heh!"

 **Boss Fight: Osseus the Skeleton Thief**

 **Faction: Dark, Royal Thieves**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Music: Undertale-Bonetrousle**

Steven and Cruz prepared themselves as Osseus flexed.

"Moron." Steven growled as he charged with Metal Claw,

"Not so fast Bladey!" Osseus chuckled as he shot a purple flame at Steven.

The Bisharp groaned as he saw his entire body, including his clothes, turn a bright red.

"HAH! You're red now! Thats my special attack!" Osseus chuckled,before groaning as Cruz hit him with a Sucker Punch.

"Just stop trying Skele-bones." Cruz taunted as he punched again. "Will O Wisp isn't all that useful."

Osseus growled.

"Nyeh he, go RED POWERS!" Cruz was hit dead on with Will o Wisp as the Skeleton was hit with an purple strike from Steven.

"Shadow Claw...Shadow Claw." Steven repeated as he quickly used the same move again and again. However, he stopped as he felt a small burn on his body.

"Nyeh he! You cannot beat my overwhelming power!" Osseus cackled, not realizing that Steven was being burnt by Will o Wisp.

He slammed down onto the floor as small dark pillars attacked the two.

"Damn it, he's using Shadow Sneak!" Cruz said, before dodging a ball of shadow energy. "And shadow ball! Screw him!"

Cruz went in for a Crunch as Steven attacked with another Shadow Claw.

"Ugh! You're almost, good as...whew...good as.."Osseus seemed worn down already, as he prepared a final attack.

"ME! But not quite! Nyeh he he he he ! Go my ultimate attack, HEX!" The two braced themselves as Osseus charged a hexagon of purple energy.

"GOOOOOOO!" He released the Hex move...only for it to quickly disappear.

"Nyeh...he he...he?" He sheepishly cackled as Cruz and Steven looked up, annoyed.

"It was, uh, all a joke, right?" Osseus tried to say as Steven walked upto him, both of his blades glowing.

"Night..SLASH!" Steven yelled as Osseus braced himself for his death.

"AHHHH...ahhh...ah?" Osseus opened his eyes to see Steven smirk at him, as Cruz widened his eyes in shock.

"Wha-What the hell are you doing Stiff?"

Steven simply chuckled.

"Don't mind him...Osseus, right? The name's Steven and that's Cruz. I like your style...do you mind taking us to Dusk City?"

Osseus smiled a massive grin, chuckling.

"Nyeh he he! Do...Do you want to visit my house? My bro might be home!We could make Spaghetti! C'mon, new friend Steven!"

The happy skeleton ran off, as Steven had a genuine smile on.

Cruz looked over, and glared.

"What...the hell is your deal? We don't need this guy! He's a dork!"

Steven shook his head.

"He may be, but I used to be like him as well. I had my own bad past Cruz..and I don't want someone like him to experience it."

Steven gave a small smile to Cruz, before turning and thinking to himself.

" _After all, everyone needs a friend.I may not look like it...but if I need to survive, a need to make true,genuine friends, regardless of who they are. Who the hell knows? Maybe even a simple guy like Osseus could win the war for us?"_

 _A/N: And so we have a new friend for Steven, who's actually sweeter than you'd think. We meet Osseus, whos based of Papyrus from Undertale, and Ziru, a high ranking criminal in the Royal Thieves. Plus, we do our first mystery dungeon! Yeah! ;3 So if you liked this chapter, do #NyehHeHe, review, favorite, follow, and etc! ;3 Nyeh he! ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	8. Chapter 7: An Opportunity

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings, welcome back to HMD: Splinter in the Path, where I bring a now odd universe back to Fan Fiction! Hurray! So..Today, we have 3 OCs! Aladar for ..something and Michael for the Dark side from VirgoFox28 and Raiden from...Raiden the Oc. For the light side. lol Redundancy. Welp, lets get started. HERE WE -hold on. ;3 there we go. Derp face. Alright...now..HERE WE GOOOOOOO!_

* * *

Its been a day after the Color Island Incident. The Dark and the Light have accused the other, and meetings have been set between the two bitter rivals.

The sun rose on the grand ruins of Gaia, hidden in an island several kilometers away from civilization. With the dark side filled with rampant hybrids and otherwise unlawful people and the light side, while otherwise safe, was full of dark hating adventurers, it was decided between both factions to meet at the ruins known for its rich history of being the hybrid world's first neutral "safe zone", the other being the more well known Color Island. Knowing the full threat of this situation, the island guardian, Regigigas, allowed both sides to send in their best representatives to the jungle filled island, each side meeting in the massive stone pyramid created by the neutral giant.

Already, legendaries and famous explorers crossed into the island, calls of hellos, death threats, and more heard all around. Currently, however, a rather certain group arrived...rather late, to be truthful.

"Um, Kamina?" Reshriam, still somewhat weak from the attacked, nervously asked her "brother" as the two leaned back on the bridge of the Kyogre hyrbid's personal ship, _Sea Gurren._ "Are you postive we aren't late?"

"NOPE!" The man chuckled, eyeing the island as the red and blue battleship edged closer and closer. "But hell, we'll make one helluva entrance!"

Reshriam sighed,before eying the large cannon now installed on the ship.

"You seriously want me to get launched into a cannon? This could be declared an act of-K-Kamina! What the hell!?"

As she attempted to convince the hybrid otherwise, Kamina lifted her up, before hopping into the cannon,

"ALRIGHT GUYS! LETS SHOW THESE CHUMPS WHO THE HELL THEY'RE DEALING WITH! GET READY TO FIRE THE KAMINA CANNON!"

"RIGHT!" The crew joyfully shouted as Reshriam panicked.

"A-Are you serious? This violates-"Suddenly she smiled as she saw a familiar face from the muzzle of the cannon.

"Oh thank Arceus! Latios,you made it!"

"Hey, If it wasn't for me, this oaf would get you executed!" Standing in front of the cannon, now levitating Reshriam and rather angry Kamina out of the cannon, was a tall, sharp looking man. He was pale, his sky blue hair slicked back as he gave a chuckle, before adjusting his blue rimmed sunglassed. He dusted off his blue tie and white tuxedo as he began to float towardsthe island with Reshriam by using his Psychic move...before throwing Kamina away into the water.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" The Kyogre hybrid fell into the water with a splash as the two began to gently drop. onto the island.

The two finally touched the ground, waving good-bye to the leaving ship as Kamina trudged out of the water, angry.

"That was a dirty ass move you pulled Latios! How the hell did a guy like you come here, huh?"

Latios gave a smirk.

"Well, unlike you, I'm actually educated, a scientist, and I've been observing Color Island like a hawk. You're just here because Reshriam asked to bring you." He mumbled under his breath as he turned away.

"Why the hell she would do that, I have no clue.." He gave a chuckle, attempting to shrug off the problem before gestruing towards the center of the island, where the stone pyramid sat amonst the jungle, at one with nature.

"Let me catch you up with whats going on right now." Latios explained to Reshriam as Kamina simply yawned.

"Arceus sent Me, you, this oaf, Uxie, and an explorer of some sorts to try and work something out. Uxie, Reshi-" Reshriam blushed at the nickname while Kamina goraned."-and I will work out the actual negotations, and the others guard us. The Dark, on the other hand, sent Mewtwo, Genesect, some sort of friend to Yvetal, and...Perez."

Reshriam seemed confused at the name.

"P-Perez?"

Latios adjusted his sunglasses as Kamina FINALLY started to pay attention.

"From what I've heard, this guy is the only actual explorerer in the Dark side, although its known by everyone that he's really neutral. He's definitely one of the strongest explorers out there but...he's lazy, from what I've heard."

"You forgot the part where I tell jokes. I think thats the most important one."

The trio jumped as they looked behind them, only to see a chuckling figure.

"What? Looks like you seen a _ghost._ " The figure was a bulky, stout man with a simple black hoodie on. He adjusted his black shorts before looking at his grey furry slippers that were currently floating with the rest of his body. His skin consisted of grey bandages as his white pupils stared at the three from his black, skeletal sockets, before his left eye glowed a startling red, until it quickly ended. Reshriam observed him closer and was generally confused if he was bald, or the large amount of grey bandages on his head concealed any sort of hair. Regardless, they were all unnerved at the hyrbid's seemingly endless grin. Despite his...odd feature, the three could tell he was a Dusclops hybrid.

Reshriam was surpirsed at how...lazy this hybrid looked. His entire being just screamed laziness, from his posture to his chuckles.

"Are you...Perez?"

Perez gave a sly chuckle.

"Indeed I am, good looking. " He chuckled at her shock. "Relax, I'm just joking with ya. So, you're Reshriam, ey? Well, messing around with some Dittos isn't my idea of fun, but hey! I'm a weird ghost guy, so I can't judge."

Latios grunted as he cracked his knuckles.

"I didn't think you would be this much of a pereverted oaf!"

Perez simply laughed as his eyes once again reverted to its odd red state.

"Kid, I'm not the one who thought it was perverted. You might want to check yourself before you wreck yourself. Nerd."

Kamina could only laugh as he saw his rival seize up, while Reshriam gave him a harsh slap.

"So," Perez chuckled, deciding to land. "What are we now, 5 minutes late?"

The trio all gasped as they heard this news before running off.

Moments later, the three arrived to the round table where all the guests sat...including Perez.

"Geez, what took you so long? Legendaries, am I right?" He chuckled to a man next to him, before he got up.

"W-What the hell?" Kamina gasped, out of breath.

"Tell me about it." The three looked up to see the man that sat next to Perez attempt to help them up.

"The name's Michael. I'm a..friend of this guy...and Yvetal...This was probably not the best time to say that." Michael was a tall, bulky man, his amethyst eyes showing genuine concern. He adjusted his black muscle shirt and black jeans, before grunting as he stretched his long, purple scaed arms. His spiked purple tail swung side to side, almost knocking down Latios as the hyrbid got up. From these features,Reshriam assumed Michael was a Nidoking.

"ORDER! ORDER I SAY!" A booming voice echoed in the chamber as a giant of a man walked in. He wore simply a moss covered, yellow and white set of armor as the several circles on the faceplate glew a dark red.

"Sorry Lord Regigigas!" Latios bowed, as he escorted his two friends near two others while Michael went back to his spot.

"FIRST OFF!" Regigigas boomed. "I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE OUR AMBASSADOR FOR THIS MEETING, ALADAR!"

As a man entered the room, Michael gave a slight cheer.

"Yeah, you go man!" Aladar nodded as the others saw his features clearly. He was a rather small hybrid, however, his green eyes showed huge ambition. He was covered in white fur, while a few spots on his face, back and arms were an odd green stripe. He wore simply a white tuxedo for this rather formal event.

"Alright," He started. "Lets start off by explaining the situation, for those who are unaware."

Reshiram stood up, confident.

"While visiting Color Island, I was attacked by a group of hybrids calling themselves the Five Kings. Each and everyone of them were ditto hybrids which-"

"Hold on for just a sec. Some of us here don't know the whole deal with Dittos." A rather large man stood up from the Light Side of the Room, his muscles outclassing even Kamina's. His shoulders had large, red dragon like wings protruding from it as he adjusted his pointy black hair, making sure it faced to the right. His yellow eyes,with their red and orange colors at the irises, glared around as his tail swung side to side. He crossed his arms to show the group his long claws, before grunting as he went to adjust his white tuxedo and its red and orange tie. He looked down at the red watch on his arm before chuckling at the small Charmander symbol on it. It was clear to everyone that he was a Charizard hybrid.

"I agree." A figure stood up from the Dark side of the room as she-

"Hold on, I gotta go guys. See ya!" Perez moon-walked out of the room with a chuckle as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Anyway, the new figure was a tall, somewhat curvy and rather pale woman in a tight, dark purple and grey jumpsuit. She levitated above the ground as her long grey hair swayed from side to side, along with her purple, tentacle like tail. Her violet eyes glared at the space Perez was before scoffing as she put her hair over two small bumps on her head.

"Raiden, Mewtwo..." Finally one last figure stood up from the Light side as he nodded at the respective hyrbids. He wore simply a tan, almost yellow cloak as well as a pure white mask,a question mark on it. The only physical feature seen from the tall man was a three pronged tail, three green gems in each prong.

"If its alright, Ambassador, can I explain this, before we go further? And will you pardon Perez for leaving? I assume my old friend would only leave if something important turned up...or if he was tired...or if he wanted to talk to his bro-"

Aladar stoped him there.

"He's pardoned. And please, Master Uxie, explain the all, even I don't know the truth."

Uxie simply nodded.

" _Of course. It all began...when Lady Arceus wanted another child."_

* * *

 _A/N: Ohh, Cliffhanger! What will happen? I dunno. This part might skip over Steven's or combine with his for a bit. lol. Anyway, props to anyone who can guess what video game charactr Perez is based off, and what his name is from. Can ya do it? SO if you like this chapter, make sure to review, favorite, follow, send an oc, check out my other stories, etc. ;3 Welp I'm out,Byez!_


	9. Chapter 8: Man With a Mission

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to HMD: Splinter in the Path! Today we go back to our buddy Ronn, but before we do that...ANNOUNCEMENT! If you're a fan of Undertale, check out my Oneshot collection, Sea of Stories, which updates today! ;3 Also, Today's oc is Shadow Blitz from Snowwolf12132! So...lets get started folks. HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

Ronn, Munch and Carlos groaned as they crawled out of Howard's Tutorial Shop, the man himsef laughing it up.

As the rest of the world plummeted into inner turmoil, the Light Side was still bright and cheery. Even somewhat odd moments like these were very light-hearted for the Citizens of Light.

Carlos groaned as he got up.

"N-Never again..."

Munchy nodded with him, the hybrid shivering.

"I think I can't eat for like...another hour." The two looked at the Munchlax hybrid as he shrugged.

"What? I'm a Munchlax. Its my job."

Ronn simply growled.

"What the hell Howard? What kind of sick freak are you?"

Howard gave a chuckle.

"Kid it's life. We all gotta learn it...but I do agree, it does suck."

As Ronn began to protest, Andy and Zeke ran up to Howard, both gasping.

"Oh hey Andy! Zeke. Good to see you. " Howard chuckled, extending his vines for a handshake.

Zeke batted them away, angry.

"We don't have time for this Howard. We got a problem."

Howard cocked his head.

"Don't tell me? That whole Color Island Buisness? I already know about-"

"This isn't about that, you nutcase!" Andy barked. "There's a fight going on in town...And _He's_ here."

Howard swore, scratching his head.

"Shit...I didn't think this would happen again so soon...C'mon lets go!"

Surprising Ronn, Carlos and Munch, Howard's vines began to catapult the hyrbid towards the center of town, Andy teleporting while Zeke flew off.

As citizens began to follow, Ronn shook his head.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm curious on what's going on. Who ever this guy is, we need to see him."

Munchy shrugged.

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do."

As Carlos nodded, the trio sped towards the center, the sounds of conflict getting louder and louder...

* * *

In the center of town, a crowd has gather as numerous people were seen falling onto the ground from an unseen figure.

A hybrid was thrown into the wall, groaning as he pleaded mercy.

"P-Please..W-Walker, spare me!"

A tall, imposing figure stood above the man, wearing brown trenchcoat and fedora as he kicked the man right eye, a shining orange thing, looked at the man without any emotion, his left eye hidden under a black eye-patch with a sword logo over it. He shifted in his ripped brown pants, and smooth brown boots as the Caucasian man adjusted the short, brown hair hidden under his fedora. His arms contained a green blade on each, a sign he was a Gallade hybrid, as the man sighed.

"Fine...Leave me, I have better opponents to fight.."Walker kicked the man away as he turned,to see a girl smirk at him.

"Some one's got a bad temper." The girl was somewhat tall, and rather lean. However, a well trained eye could see that there was a defined six pack underneath her short sleeved black t-shirt. Her charcol black skin stuck out in the area, as did her neon blue eyes. She adjusted her short, pitch black hair, which seemed to end at the middle of the back of her neck, where Walker could see the base of spiked yellow ears. Somewhat below the bottom of her neck, between the somewhat spiked golden neck fur was a neon blue lightning symbol. However, Walker could tell that it was actually an electricity pouch of sorts. He knew from prior knowledge that others could be located near the ankles. The girl's pitch black tail swung side to side, however Walker noticed that this hyrbid was very injured. She was covered in scars, with healing burns on her neck,back and tail. Despite this, the girl seemed excited as she adjusted her black jeans and the pure black bandana around her neck. The girl held a bag as Walker began to sigh.

"Shadow Blitz. SB. The Umbreon and Jolteon hybrid. I'll be blunt...you can't win."

The crowd roared with angry applause as SB chuckled.

"Are you Serious Walker? Look at me!" She pointed to herself, chuckling. "I'm one of a kind."

As the male members of the crowd began to call cat-calls, the fight was interupted by three, rather well-known hyrbids.

"Alright, Alright, Break it up!" Andy groaned as she used Psychic to push the crowd away.

Howard began to use his vines to push away the growling SB as Zeke glared at Walker.

"What the hell are you doing here? We both know full well that after that stunt you pulled, you aren't welcome here."

Walker shrugged.

"Let me be truthful. I don't care. I never did. Now..." He suddenly shoved Zeke away, sending the hybrid tumbling into the floor as Walker sighed.

"Let me fi-"

He paused. The entire crowd was silent as he looked around, before he spoke up.

"Bisharp. Show yourself."

Ronn, along with Munch and Carlos, burst into the circle as Howard growled.

"Damn it Walker! These are newbies! They can't fight you!"

Walker shook his head, before pointing to Ronn and the others.

"You three...Names."

Ronn cracked his knuckes as he began to edge closer to Walker.

"Ronn. Why do you need to know?"

Carlos spoke up.

"And i'm, uh, Carlos. The chubby kid is Munch."

Munchy made no objections to Carlos' comment as Walker pointed at SB.

"Team up with her. And fight me."

The crowd gasped, SB growling as Ronn smirked.

"The hell Walker!?" SB shouted. "It was supposed to be you and me fighting, not this guy and his sidekicks!"

Carlos and Munch let out protests of being called Sidekicks as Walker gave a smirk.

"You can't beat me alone. No one can. If you four win...I'll leave this town...maybe give you my own riches...But if you lose...Create a team...Join a guild."

Andy protested.

"Walker, you can't force these guys to do this! This battle is one si-"

"We accept."

Everyone but Walker gasped as Ronn, Carlos, and Munch agreed, SB simply shrugging.

"Ah, What the hell? We'll win anyway with me on the team."

The four got into a battle stance as Walker simply crossed his arms.

 **Boss Fight: Walker the Mercenary**

 **Faction: ?**

 **Moves: ?**

 **Music-Sonic Generations-Rival Battle Metal Sonic/Stardust Speedway Bad Future JP**

Already, SB charged, growling.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" She was covered with energy, Howard recognizing the move as Wild Charge, as she collided with Walker...

Or so she thought. She fell onto the ground, as Walker side-steppted her attack before kicking her away.

" _He's not even using his moves.."_ Ronn thought as he and Carlos charged.

Ronn's blades began to glow purple while Carlos, taking out a sword with a saphire encrusted gold handle, began to glow with electricity.

"Night Slash and Spark, the latter combined with your sword..." Walker noted as he blocked the attacks with his blades.

"Not bad...Not bad." Walker's blades began to glow purple as he launched the two away.

"However, inferior compared to Psycho Cut. None the less, nice try."

Carlos growled at Munch, who was simply eating some berries.

"Hey, Munch?" As the Munchlax looked up, he was suddenly tossed by Carlos into the bored Walker.

"GO! BE USEFUL!"

As Munchy was flying towards Walker, he composed himself as he curled back his right hand, the fist enveloped in energy.

Walker stood in Munchy's attack, and nodded, despite the hybrid's fist in his face.

"Mega Punch. Rather surprising, but a poor choice."

As he kicked Munch away, Walker sighed as he blocked an attack from Carlos, before flinching as he felt SB shoot him with Shadow Ball.

As the group began to smirk, Walker let out a chuckle.

"Hahaha, AHAHAHAHAH!"

Andy cringed as she heard this.

"Oh no.."

Zeke shook his head.

"Poor kids. Never stood a chance."

Ronn cocked his head as he looked at the laughing Gallade hyrbid.

"What the hell is so funny?"

Walker calmed himself as he lt out a small chuckle.

"Hehe...See kid. You four never could win. Look at you. You're already exhuasted."

True enough, the four hybrids were very tired. Despite Walker barely attacking, his few moves caused massive amounts of pain. Ronn gasped as Walker gave a confident shrug.

"I didn't even think you would make me feel any sort of feeling from fighting."

He smiled.

"But for the first time, I finally felt something! And because of that..."

He began to smirk as his right eye began to glow blue.

"I'll make this fun for me."

Suddenly, the four, surrounded by an aura of blue energy, were lifted up in the air, Munchy gasping.

"W-whats going on?!"

Walker's blades began to glow, the man grunting as one blade turned a dark purple, the other a bright purple, a sign of Psycho Cut.

SB gasped.

"No way! He's using three moves at the same time..."

Carlos began to sweat profusely.

"And he's heading straight at us..."

Walker smiled as he began to charge, screaming.

"PSYCHO!" He first used his Psyco cut arm, cutting Carlos and SB as the two groaned.

"NIGHT!" He then used the other arm, Night Slash, on Ronn and Munch,before Walkr smiled

"FINISHER!" He finally launched waves of the two attacks at the foursome, launching into the air, before they all tumbled down.

As the smoke cleared, the four challengers were all heavily bruised, and groaning as Walker tipped his hat.

"And I win."

 **Battle End.**

Andy ran up to the group, rapidly using heal pulse, with Howard applying medicine as Zeke growled.

"What. The. HELL WALKER!? They could've been killed!"

Walker sighed, his lust for battle gone, as he reverted back to his calmer self.

"We both know that if i truely went all out, they would be dead..."

He walked towards the group before turning to Zeke.

"And the rest of you would be as well."

Zeke groaned, before looking at Walker.

The Gallade hyrbid looked at the groaning Ronn, who let out a sigh.

"Y-You w-win..Guys...L-Lets find the nearest g-guild."

Howard let out a sigh, before being interrupted by SB.

"A-Are you kidding me? I have to pair up with you three!? Gosh da-"

Carlos let out a groan.

"Hey Howard, an exploration team is..what...a team that h-helps people and catches criminals? R-Right? A-And a guild is a group of teams?"

Howard nodded, glad to have a chance to talk.

"Yeah. We went over this before, but eh, it's a good time to recap."

However, he let out a sigh.

"The thing is...to join a guild, and make a team...you'll have to find a guild leader."

Munchy let out a tired groan.

"So? Who's the closet one nearby?"

Walker, who was unnoticed by the wounded four, let out a chuckle.

"That would be me."

He gave them each some papers as he let out a smile.

" _Welcome, the newly made Team Sigma, to my own guild...The Bladed Hounds."_

* * *

 _A/N: Oh Snap! Seems like or newly made team of four has been forced to join Walker's guild, the Bladed Hounds! OOOOOH! Drama! Suspense! ;3 If you liked this chapter, review, favorite, follow, etc, and check out Undertale: Sea of Stories, my own undertale oneshot collection that might update today! ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	10. Chapter 9: Foundations, and Wars

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to HMD: Splinter in the Path! This thing! That you guys read!...Yeah, lets cut to the chase. HERE WE-Actually...wait...Before we go...a halt on ocs.I'm still going to be showing the submitted ocs, but for now,lets wait a bit, alright? Good. Now...lets go. HERE WE GOOOOOOO! FOR REALSIES!_

* * *

In the depths of the Dark Side, Steven and Cruz followed Osseous out of the dark forest, the skeleton like hyrbid cackling.

"Soon, New Friends! Dusk City awaits! Nyeh heh heh!"

As they continued along, Cruz gave a small sigh.

"Are you positive we should let him help us, Stiff? We've been in this damn forest for-"

"Here we are!" Osseous chuckled happily, before he began to mumble into a small phone of sorts.

To their shock, they looked upon the tall, shadowy skyscrapers of Dusk City, the moon shining upon the bustling city...However, Osseous chuckled as he pointed towards a small, two story, wooden house nearby.

"This is my...well, my brother's house! I called him just now, so he can meet you guys! Nyeh heh heh heh!"

The Duskull hyrbid began to spin into his house as Cruz swore.

"Damn it! If we stick around this place, we'll never find the old fart's chum! And I'll have to be stuck with **you!"**

Steven gave a confident smirk.

"Hey, maybe this brother of his knows who we're looking for? C'mon, lets go."

As the two began to enter the house...far away, a story was being told..

* * *

"What do you mean, when Arceus wanted another child?!"

It was the middle of the Conference discussing the Ditto attack on Color Island, and the group was being side-tracked, one of the Light Representatives, Uxie , telling the tale.

The speaker was on the Dark Side of the room, a tall, bulky figure with robotic purple skin, his bug red eyes observing every movement. He adjusted his purple set of armor, as his left arm twitched, where a purple cannon replaced his hand.

Uxie sighed, motioning for the hyrbid to sit down.

"Genesect, let me continue.."

He coughed,before everyone calmed down.

"As we all know, when God created Arceus, he realized that his creation lacked any others, and thus, gave her a child."

Aladar nodded.

"Mew, right? She then created all the other legendaries and pokemon we see today, if my sources are correct."

As Uxie nodded, Mewtwo growled, complaining about her "Idiotic Mother."

"See, friends," Uxie continued. "Arcues realized that if her daughter could create life, so could she. So, in the middle of the night, as Mew, pregnant with another of her creations, slept, her mother took some of her blood,before infusing with her own powers, making her pregnant, with Mew never knowing what happened.

"However," He sighed."The Creator was foolish. The blood contained the life-force of both Mew and her child. By the time Arceus gave birth, only agony was in store as she brithed an odd pink goo. Horrified at this event, she put the goo somehwere far away, as she realized her powers could not grant her an artificial child, and began to work on helping her daughter with the new child."

"So let me guess," Kamina said grimly. "That slimy purple goo became ditto?"

Uxie nodded.

"Yes. Due to the magical nature of Arceus, Mew, and the new child, the goo became sentient, realizing its potential, before it broke free..."

" _And it got worse."_

* * *

Back in Dusk City, Cruz and Steven gasped as they saw the stark contrast in the house.

For the most part, the house was perfectly clean, minus a few dirty dishes which Osseous cleaned with surprising speed.

But what truly stuck out was the massive mess in the living room. Empty bags, soda cans, and a few Newspapers sat around the large, blue couch as a figure watched TV, something about a crime fighting robot.

Osseous chuckled as he picked up the mess.

"Bro, Check out my new friends! They're much nicer than Ziru!"

The figure gave a small sigh.

" 'Oss', I'm telling you, don't hang out with those guys. Hopefully, these ones are much more...sophisticated."

Cruz gave a heavy gasp as he saw the figure.

"HOLY SHIT!" Cruz said as Steven looked at him nervously.

"What!? Whats the matter?!"

Cruz, uncharacteristicly startled, shook Steven.

"Dude! Thats Perez! The Famed Explorer of the Dark Side, and the-"

"Radest Skeleton on this side of the world?" Perez chuckled.

"Sorry, that last title goes to my bro. Hey, mind getting them a water Oss?"

Osseus nodded happily as the duo sat down, Perez chuckling.

"So..What kind of guys are you? Criminals? Rapists? Salesman?" Perez mockingly shivered at the last one.

"No, Mr. Perez, " Steven said politely, Cruz grabbing a water Osseous gave him. "We're messengers. The Elder at Umbra sent us to deliver a letter to someone here. Do you think you know anyone who can read this writing?"

As he gave the letter to Perez, the explorer chuckled.

"Ah. So you're the two chuckleheads Old Dr. W.D sent to give me this letter. "

Cruz snapped out of his trance.

"Wait, you know the old coot?"

Perez nodded.

"Yeah. I helped him out a few times...Anyway..I've got to read this letter. Stay here...Ya nerds."

As the duo sat there, sipping water while Perez looked over the oddly written letter, the story went on...

* * *

"So," Uxie continued. "The creature wandered around Arceus's unguarded chambers. Back then...there was no true threat. This lack of security allowed the creature to study and absorb the knowledge of the universe...and thus...It called itself Ditto.

"The newly named Ditto" Uxie said as he began to pace around the room. "Found life to be boring, simple even. It broke free, running loose as it descended upon the world..."

He looked down, grim.

"It was a dark time. The Earth God entrusted to Arceus was being torn apart by her own creation, the humans hiding in the deepest of caves as the pokemon protected them, a mutual respect bewteen the two species. Ditto, carrying the perverted nature of Mew, got a hold of a few females, both human and pokemon, and forced them to bear children. He did the same for the males, however, creating his own clones to overrun the land."

Latios shuddered.

"What a vile monster..."

Uxie nodded.

"Indeed. But Arceus caught hold of this, and using her power, split many of the creatures into pieces. Those pieces became the passive, somewhat odd ditto pokemon we know today. However, the original ditto and a few of its offspring were cast into the rift between worlds."

"So, boom,end of story then?" Raiden interjected. "If they're gone then-"

"I'm getting to that!" Uxie groaned.

"Despite being in between the worlds, the Dittos remembered...and when souls began to flow into the newly made hyrbid world, the Dittos latched on. The newly made Dtito hybrids, along with any Ditto shard that came into the hybrid world, began to scheme. Chaos soon interrupted, and the war began once again. Females were constantly captured, and used. It was a terrbile time!"

Reshriam shivered.

"How awful...I'm lucky I got away like that..."

Uxie nodded.

"Indeed you are! In this great War," He continued. "Both light and dark united, Arceus finally banishing the dittos from reality, once and for all..."

Mewtwo sighed.

"But it sees that plan didn't go too well."

"Indeed." Latios said. "So, lets go back to our conversation...Where did they come from? And what is their plan?"

* * *

Perez finally finished reading his message as he got up with a groan.

"So, you two..." He began, waking up the duo, as well as Osseous,from a nap.

"Want to know what this says?"

As the trio nodded, Perez chuckled.

"The basic idea is that W.D wants me to form a guild, to combat the 'ruffians and Ditto Scum.'"He laughed.

"Anyway, he wanted me to choose who could join my motley crew of morons."

He pointed at the three, who all gasped in shock.

"So..." Perez casually chuckled, his eye turning red.

" _Wanna join the Skull Squad?"_

* * *

 _A/N: Plot! Exposition! LORE! SKULL SQUAD! All this in one chapter! Bam! So, next up, is going to be a little surprise. ;3 Welp, if you liked this chapter, review, comment, and favorite! ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	11. Chapter 10: Tales of a Goddess

_A/N: Heyoo my siblings! Welcome back to HMD: Splinter in the Path! ;3 Currently..We've got a little intermission. And yes, this does relate to the story...It isn't a Christmas special, if that's what you're thinking. ;3 Anyway..Here we GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

As the world erupted into chaos, alliances forming, old threats resurfacing...something floated high above the Hybrid World.

Up in the clouds, was a small, floating island, green plains and hills covering the land. A large , stone temple of sorts sat in the middle, pink flags dotting its walls as a figure walked out of the temple's large, stone doors.

She was rather short, adjusting her short, pink hair as she hummed, a smile on her pale, almost pinkish face. Her pink eyes were closed as she hummed, before she sat down, her large, pink sweater flowing in the wind along with her short white skirt, which she attempted to keep from flying up. A small, pink tail waved around as she patted her round, pregnant belly.

"Ah..." She sighed, content. "What a beautiful day...The sun is shining...It's wonderful..."

However,she opened her eyes, as she got up groaning.

"Yep...Same old, same old." The hybrid yawned,stretching her arms.

She snapped her fingers, a large book of sorts appearing as she opened up to the back page.

Surprisingly, it was a calendar book, the hyrbid marking off the last day of the month as she flipped the page, a new one spawning into existance.

She giggled as she saw the next picture, a rather silly looking hyrbid of sorts, putting the book down.

"Thanks for the laugh Calender. Off you go!"

She tossed the book away, before giving a sigh.

"Man..Mew.." She said, referring to herself. "You've really been lonely haven't you?"

She walked into her temple, ignoring the now faded pink furniture as she picked up another book.

"Lets see..." Mew whispered. "It's been awhile-What is it? 7 years now?- since I checked this..Any new legendaries?"

She flipped the book opened, shaking her head at some of the pictures.

"Oof..." She groaned. "A new Kyogre..a rather bombastic one at that...A new Reshriam, Latios...I-Oi!"

She grunted as she felt her stomach jolt.

"Hey there little guy...Mind keeping it down a bit?" She chuckled.

Mew went to lie down on her large, pink couch, sighing.

"I can't believe it...Here I am, Mew the Unchanging, with her Mother, Arceus the Great, while my kids reincarnate all the time... Can't they give me a-"

She jumped as she heard a sudden ring in her ears.

"Ow, ow, ow! Whoever's trying to do a psychic call, can you be...I dunno, better?"

A stern, motherly voice answered.

"Don't use that tone, Mew."

The mother of (almost) all Pokemon gave a small groan.

"Oh what the h-"

She changed her voice, mocking a cough.

"Uh, hey! Mom!" Mew cheerfully said, hoping Arceus didn't hear her previous statement. "How, how, how are you doing?"

Arceus sighed.

"I don't have time for this. Mew. I need your help."

"What?" Mew said chuckling. "Want to get me another sibling? That didn't work out too well last time? Or are you finally going to let me go out of this 'vacation home'-", saying the last words mockingly. "-and let me, I dunno. Have fun?"

Arcues swore under her breath as she sighed.

"First of all, You're not leaving the safety of Birth Island until you have your child-"

"Which, I remind you, " Mew interupted, smirking. "Hasn't been born in the last 20 years?"

"-And Second of all.." Arceus continied, a grim tone in her voice as she coughed, the sound echoing in Mew's head.

"The problem relates to...Ditto."

Mew raised her eyebrows.

"Don't tell me..You got yourself pregnant again?"

Arceus grunted.

"Heavens no! See, Ditto hyrbids have appeared once again...five of them in total. I need you to use your abilities to...sway the rest of the world to attack them."

"Nah." Mew said, yawning. "It won't work anyway. There's way too many mystery dungeons these days, and all that time-space Jazz is messing with my abilities."

"Then..."Arcues sighed "I have no choice...Mew." She said, a gentle, worried tone in her voice.

"I'm afraid..that I have to...let you visit the world below."

Mew gave a confused giggle.

"Wha-What? Are you serious mom?"

Arceus sighed.

"I'm afriaid I am. I have entrusted a rather...interesting light explorer to escort you, to make sure you reach the source and destroy it safely. My sources tell me he's already collected members for a guild made just for this purpose. Simply look for the one who calls himself the _Bladed Soldier._ He's a Gallade, from what I'm told."

Mew chuckled as she went to the edge of the island, a purple ball surrounding her. Arceus coughed nervously in Mew's mind.

"Know,please be careful I-"

"-Want me to stay safe, etc." Mew chuckled. "I'm the first actual legendary, mom."

She smirked as she jumped off the island, as from below, all that could be seen from her was a sparkling pink orb of sorts hurtling towards the Hybrid World.

" _I've got this in the bag."_

* * *

As a legendary fell to the world below...six figures sat in a darkly lit chamber.

The Five Kings all chuckled as their sixth, mysterious benefactor sat quietly.

"So let me get this straight?" Grant, the largest of the group,smirked.

"Our pregnant, weak little sister Mew is heading towards the light side right now?"

The benefactor nodded.

"Yes. However, that doesn't mean you should focus on just the light side. You need to attack the Dark side as well, to-"

"-go and secure any possible some ground until you find what you need in there." Clay chuckled. "Yada Yada, get on with it."

Selene slapped the lower ranking King as she sighed.

"We'll make sure to do that, sire."

Clon gave a small nod.

"So it's settled then...Bree, Clay. You two will attack the light side, and attempt to capture Mew."

Bree smiled, giggling.

"I got it boss!"

Clon turned towards the others.

"Grant, you and I shall secure the Dark Side, while Selene fortifies our base here at Color Island."

The Benefactor nodded.

"I'm pleased to see this. I was worried that I've chosen the wrong Hybrids to use as my...Leading Officers."

He got up, sighing.

"I'll supply my own reinforcements to assist you in any way they can. In the meantime, I shall check with my Commanders."

As he began to leave, he turned towards the Five Kings, his eyes glaring at them all.

" _Don't...I repeat..Don't ruin this opportunity if you want to stay free...and alive."_

* * *

 _A/N; Whoa! We meet Mew, who may meet up with a mysterious hero of sorts, and we learn more about the Five Kings? Who are they and what is their plan? Who is the Benefactor? And what does he mean by "reinforcements"? Welp, If you liked this chapter, review, favorite, follow, etc! Welp I'm out. Byez!_


	12. Chapter 11: The Mission Itself

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to HMD: Splinter in the Path, where its Wumbo Week! What's Wumbo Week? Well, two days ago, I declared that I will update a story everyday, and that each story will be updated at least twice. So, with this being the third day, it's time for this to Update! ;3 Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Welp...HERE WE GOOOOOOOO! (Also guys..We still have a small break on Ocs. For those who I said where expected, it's fine. But everyone else...Ech!)_

* * *

Back at the Light Side of the World, the defeated group of four gasped as Walked held out his papers.

"N-No way...' Ronn muttered.

Walker chuckled as he watched the four begrudgingly sign the papers.

SB got up, growling as she threw her contact at the Gallade hyrbid.

"This is bullshit!" She barked. "You had this planned since those _weaklings_ came here!"

"Indeed." Walker responded. "And as a Guild Master...I have full right to do so..Isn't that right, Howard?"

The Guide gave a reluctant nod.

"Its true. If he was just any other Team Leader, he would have to abide by the rules and have people willingly join his team. However, due to being a Guild Master, he can bypass most of theses rules, instead getting people either through legal ways...such as this."

Ronn got up, sighing.

" _This...This is not part of the plan."_ Ronn thought to himself, scratching his head. " _I'm straying from my main mission, and now I have to join a stupid ass guild!"_

Carlos's groan of pain woke Ronn out of his thoughts.

"Well I mean...I didn't have anything to do anyway...This works."

Ronn looked at Munch, who was already eating a hamburger.

"I mean, to be honest, this is a good thing. I was bored anyway."

SB shouted at the two, her eyes filled with rage.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING-"

A sudden cough interupted the dual hyrbid.

Walker chuckled.

"As Guild-Master, It's a rule not to fight with your other teammates...or well...I fight with you. You aren't breaking the rules, are you?"

SB gave a nervous smile, obviously still sore from the last fight.

"No, No Sir! Of course not!"

Walker nodded.

"Good. Good. Team Sigma. Follow me..."

He looked at the still exhausted team, before sighing.

"I said...FOLLOW ME!"

The team jumped at Walker's echoing voice as they followed the smirking Walker.

Howard, Andromeda and Zeke all sigh.

"How long do you think they'll survive?" Howard said.

Andromda chuckled.

"Oh, 5 Days, tops."

Zeke laughed.

"10 days!"

Andy giggled.

"What, wanna bet on it?"

"Hell yeah I wanna bet on it! 200 poke!"

As the two began to bet, Howard only sighed, hoping his students..and SB, survived...

* * *

Hours passed, before Walker finally stepped on the top of a mountain.

"We're here." He grunted.

Team Sigma panted as they finally got up the mountain, SB groaning as she carried Munch.

"Get the hell off me!" She grunted before throwing the munchlax hyrbid off.

Walker motioned to the building behind him.

"Welcome, to the home of the Bladed Hounds..The _Diamond Cut."_

Behind him was a massive stone temple of sorts.

Blue flags coated the area, a banner above the temple's massive door. The banner held a logo showcasing a grey wolf head over two orange swords.

A figure walked out of the temple, before smiling as she saw Walker.

"Big Bro!" The woman was a young adult, wearing a blue t-shirt with a white star on it. She adjusted her brown, pony tail hair, and her black sunglasses, allowing her blue eyes to be seen. She adjusted her mud coated tan shorts and blue headband, as Ronn gave a small whistle at the woman's curvy body. In the center of her chest was a silver spike, while small black fur coated her hands. Ronn could tell this woman was a Riolu hybrid.

Walker gave a smile as he embraced the young woman.

Ronn cocked his eyebrows.

"Who's...this?"

Walker gave a smirk.

"This, Team Sigma, is Jay. She's not only my younger sister, but she'll be your trainer."

SB laughed.

"C'mon? This chick? She doesn't look like she could last five seconds in a fight! How is she your sister?"

Jay giggled.

"Trust me..There's a reason why you're Team Sigma."

She snapped her fingers, chuckling.

" _GAMMA_ _SQUADRON!"_

A small rumble began to shake the mountain as Team Sigma panicked.

"W-Whats going on?!" Carlos stammered.

Suddenly, three figures jumped out from behind the peak of the mountain.

"SAORISE!" First was a slim, teenager girl of sorts. Her short, light blue hair floated in the wind, as her light blue eyes gazed at the group below. Her blue, short dress also floated in the wind as well. She landed, two blue ribbons in her hair moving slightly as she adjusted her blue gem bracelet. She got up in her dark blue leggings, her blue slippers surprisingly clean. She snapped her fingers as a a small snow-flake appeared. A small, pale blue tail swung behind her. She was a Glaceon hybrid, from what Ronn observed.

"MILLY!" Next was a rather tall, muscular young woman. She had a rather large..chest, as Ronn noticed, blushing. Her long black and pink hair, tied up in a ponytail, was flowing in the wind, along with a skinny, pink tail. Her blue eyes, wth their pink streaks under them, scanned the group as she landed on the ground,shaking the earth. Her pink and black, cow like ears twitched she dusted dirt of her small horns, adjusting cow patterned top and dirty pink overalls. Her tan workers gloves fidgeted with a golden bell around her neck as she gave a wink to Walker, who sighed. She then smiled, the small piece of wheat in her mout move with her. Ronn noted she was a Milktank hyrbid.

"TRAP!" Finally was a rather thin man of sorts. Unlike the others, who jumped over the mountain, small, green vines from his back carried him as he adjusted his messy, green hair. He was a rather dark skinned man as his brown eyes cautiously oversees the group. His vines carried him down to the group,as he adjusted his green karate gi, a black belt tied with it. He was barefoot, and as Team Sigma creepily saw, as the man smiled, he had a green, almsot flytrap like mouth. Carlos,this time knowing his hyrbids, deduced that Trap was a Carnvine hyrbid.

Carlos and Munch both whistled as the full Gamma Squad came down,Jay bowing. Ronn gave a small clap as SB simply scoffed.

Saorise, the Glaceon hyrbid, blinked as she saw something in the sky.

"Um, Guys?" She said nervously. "What's that?"

The Bladed Hounds all watched as a pink meteor of sorts sped past their mountain, crashing somewhere in the forest.

Walker swore as he got ready.

"Damn it, she landed in the _Twisted Forest."_

Jay raised her eyebrows.

"Hold on, our client came in through _meteors?"_

Ronn looked at the Guildmaster, confused.

"Walker, what's going on?"

The man sighed.

"Our Guild was given a rather important job. The problem is...our client landed in a particularly nasty Mystery Dungeon."

Munch spoke up.

"Hold on, you mean whoever this is landed in one of those weird, ever changing places?!"

Walker nodded.

"And that's not all...After you go through the Twisted Forest, there are two more Mystery Dunegons. _Thorny Brush and the Flower Grotto."_

Suddenly _,_ an idea came to the mercenary's mind.

"Bladed Hounds! I have a task for all of you today! We shall all investigate the Twisted Forest to find our client. Once we reach the end, Gamma Squad, take the Thorny Brush..."

He watched Gamma squad already leave as he turned towards Team Sigma.

"Sigma...I shall accompany you to Flower Grotto."

He chuckled.

" _This, Team Sigma, is your first mission..Don't screw up."_

* * *

 _A/N: And so the chase to find the client begins! Will Team Sigma not screw up? Also, Trap and Jay belong to me, Saorise belongs to Damainx, and Milly belongs to Duskzilla! ;3 If you liked this, review, follow, favorite, etc. Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	13. Chapter 12: The Snake

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! So, first off..Sorry for the lack of an update yesterday. With FF glitching out and all, I wasn't too ready to update unless it was fixed...however, seeing as it's STILL BROKEN!...I've decided to just go and extend Wumbo Week by a day. Anyway..Happy New Years folks! Whoo!My first chapter of the year...Is this. :3 ALSO! I've got a poll up for something slightly important to me. Lol. ALSO...AGAIN! I need a...specific oc. Lets go with...Seductive Female Assassain. You can choose the target out of Ronn or Steven. I'll take TWO of these ocs. One from one author only...You'll see why I need them. I'll also need one, preferably Attractive Female...Slave of Sorts for the Dark Side. You'll also see why. Anyway, let's get started..HERE WE GOOOO!_

* * *

Perez chuckled as he looked the trios shocked faces.

"B-Bro!" Osseous nervously stammered. "Are you serious!?"

Perez nodded.

"Of course. Anything to get you away from the Royal Thieves."

He then looked at the other two men.

"I assume you guys want to join as well? I mean, what the hell do you have to do that'll prevent this?"

Cruz shook his head, eager to join the group as Steven thought about it.

" _I still have my mission...and this might just get me closer..."_

However, he gave a smile as he realized one other possibility.

" _Or...Or I could leave the mission! I can join these guys. Screw Father! This is my-"_

"Well?"Perez chuckled. "Are you joining or what?"

Steven smiled.

"Hell Yeah!"

Cruz raised an eyebrow.

"Woah. Stiff, I never knew you could actually get excited!"

Steven shrugged him off as Perez held up a phone.

"This here." He chuckled, activating the black, rectangular cell phone. "Is how we're going to get missions, Recruit allies, etc..This...is the Master Phone. "

As the group whistled, Perez checked the phone.

"Alrights, let's see what's on top of our list to-..."

He gave a grim chuckle as Osseous glanced at him.

"B-Bro?"

Steven cocked his head.

"Perez, what's the big deal?"

The Dusclops hybrid sighed.

"We've got a helluva first mission Skull Squad."

He held out his phone for the group to see, beating back sweat off his brow.

"Target: Old Viper..." Cruz read. "Last Seen on the Outskirts of Dusk City. Wanted for Attempted Destruction of 'The Watcher.' High Levels of Caution should be Advised. Wanted Dead. Proof should be brought to Agents of the Dark Council. Reward..."

He stopped, before Steven read it as well, gasping.

"...900 Million Poke and...A High...Class...Female...Slave..."

Perez sighed.

"The Dark Council is disgusting sometimes. The fact I have to help these bastards is ridiculous...But that's not the main problem..."

Cruz cocked his head.

"I'm curious..What do they mean by 'High Class Slave?' And who the hell is the Watcher?"

Perez sighed as he looked over the mission.

"They mean a rather...attractive slave. Mostly used for...Well..."

Steven understood the implications and gagged.

"That's...That's disgusting!"

Perez nodded sadly.

"Indeed...Now..The Watcher."

He went to the window, point at something in the city.

" _That's the Watcher."_ He pointed towards a massive black skyscraper, where a round, purple ball of sorts sat. A massive, black oval sat in the middle, and they watched in horror as it moved.

"Its an eye of sorts..." Perez explained. "One of Yvetal's commanders, Spiritomb, created it. It's in every major city the Dark can get a hold of. It's made of...well, the souls of criminal Pokemon."

He watched as the trio all stepped back in horror as Perez sighed.

"Luckily, the guys I get aren't sent there...but still. It's an awful way to go out. You can't finish the cycle that way, so you're traped here until your soul is completely gone. No Heaven, no Hell, nothing. You're just...gone."

The hyrbid gave a cough as he continued.

"Anyway...I know where we can find him. Fo-"

"Hold the hell on!" Steven said, furious. "You're just going to accept this?! This guy tried to free those souls! And the reward isn't that great either! A Slave!? I will not stoop that low!"

Perez groaned as he sat down.

Cruz and Steven looked at him, confused as Osseous gave him some water.

"Please, Friends," Osseus said, suddenly serious. "Cut him slack!"

Perez coughed.

"Its-Its fine. Let me explain."

"Listen," Perez said, groaning as he got up. "If I don't accept this mission, sure, the guy gets away..but the Dark Council doesn't forgive failure. We need to do this mission...otherwise, the people who actually need help won't get any...There are some good people, here, on the Dark Side of the world...And sometimes whether I like it or not...I have to take them down..."

Steven sighed.

"You...You know this Old Viper guy, don't you?"

A tense minute passed before Perez nodded.

"...Yes...He..He was a close friend. He and I were part of the former Anti-Crime unit here in Dusk City.. I was his...young, teenage apprentice, of sorts, back when he was known as Venom Viper. We...We made a good team..before...well...a new hyrbid came into power. The old Yvetal we had was a rather edgy, but honest and trustworthy girl. She understood what to do and tried to ease tensions between the Light and the Dark..."

"However..." He sighed. "She was killed during a bombing incident. Rebels. Guys who wanted to see the world fall to hell...After...Her death, a new Yvetal was born. He..He was...sinful. He was lustful,greedy, ruthless...He's our current leader. It wasn't always the hell hole we have today. Slaves weren't legal, crime was low...light and dark had no real differences...only us dark dwellers had a bit more moonlight..."

He walked out of the house as the Skull Squad followed him.

He began to whisper, glancing at the Watcher every now and then as they walked away from the City.

"Osseous was born around that time...and yes, he and I are...natural hyrbids."

Cruz nodded

"I assumed so. You guys don't really act like anyone from the other worlds."

Perez chuckled.

"Yeah...My bro and I are one of a kind."

He continued, smiling at Osseous.

"Anyway...Viper got tired of all the sins, and went rogue. He didn't try and attack Yvetal like some others did, otherwise he would've died. Years passed, he took the name Old Viper, and went around, hiding..at least I think...It's been a long, long time. He's been here for...decades really."

Perez went quiet as they continued their walk, as Cruz sighed.

Finally..they approached a small inn, far from the city, the Watcher's Tower somewhat hard to see in the moonlit forest. Trees covered the inn, and it didn't look like it was used for years..

Perez sighed as he let out a small yell.

"Old Viper!...I know you're here...Please...lets make this quick!"

A cough was heard as a man walked out.

He was a tall, elderly man. He wore simply a tan, battered trenchcoat. White hair stuck out from the top of his brwon fedora as his silver face mask reflected the moonlight.

"Perez." He nodded. "I'm sorry we have to do this. I know you don't want to.."

He noticed the others, and sighed.

"You formed a guild, haven't you?...And I see your brother with you.."

Old Viper gave a sigh as he put one of his brown gloved hands onto the rim of his coat.

Steven couldn't tell what kind of hyrbid the man was, before he gave another sigh.

"Let's get this over with..."

He threw off his trenchcoat, revealing him to be wearing a black tank top of sorts, as well as a dark, forest green pair of jeans and black boots. A blue and yellow, snake like tail waggled behind him as his hands went to a gun holster, taking out one of two pistols.

He then did a rather shocking thing...He cocked his gun, turned it around, and shot is own arm..

The group, minus Perez, gasped as he grunted, blood falling onto the trench-coat as he then took off his hat, shooting a hole threw it as he gave another scream, despite not getting hit. He then pointed his gun at a tree, then the building as he fired more rounds, giving out the occasional scream of agony..

He stopped, sweating as he sat down.

Cruz, Osseous and Steven all watched this, their jaws dropped.

"W-What the hell!" Steven gasped.

Perez gave a small chuckle.

"Consider him he died this day...cover your clothes with blood."

They all watched him, shocked as Old Viper gave a cough.

"For crying out loud, this is a set up! A faked death! Perez has the evidence of a conflict! An empty gun, my hat, a blood stained coat! My screams of pain! They'll think he used my gun to kill me!"

Cruz scratched his head.

"You...you can't be serious, right?"

Steven suddenly snapped his fingers.

"It makes sense now! While the Watcher can hear the gunshots, it can't see in this forest. This allows for Old Viper to live, and Perez to complete the mission-"

"-Which keeps his reputation-" Old Viper nodded.

"-And gain all the rewards!"Cruz finished.

Perez gave a chuckle.

"Exactly. Boss, you might wanna lay low for a bit. You remember Doc? W.D.? He's up in Umbra Town."

Old Viper nodded as he got up, grunting.

"I'll be on my way then. I'll try to contact you when everything dies down. Hopefully, it'll be over soon and I can go back to delivering justice to the Scoundrels of this world!"

Perez nodded.

"Just don't get caught next time. We can't fake your death twice.."

Old Viper chuckled as he walked off.

The rest of the Skull Squad followed Perez on their way home.

"So..." Steven said."Now that Viper's dead. " After the Squad said their goodbyes to Old Viper, Perez told them that since they were back near the city, the Watcher could possibly overhear them, and that they pretend that they did actually complete the mission. "What do we do with the Slave?"

Perez sighed.

" _You'll See."_

* * *

 _A/N: And there you have it. We meet Old Viper, and get some info on the Dark Side. OOOO! ;3 Welp, if you liked this, review (even though it's not working, I would like to know you're reading this.), favorite, and follow! Check out the poll and PM the ocs prompts from above! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	14. Chapter 13: Undone

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! I'm back with another chapter of HMD! This time...I dunno. More Meeting Stuff. No action here. ;3 Anyway, sorry for the wait. I needed a break before getting back into schedule..Plus I was messing around with Hyun's Dojo. ;3. Anyway! Let's get started...HERE WE GOOOOO!_

* * *

Back at the island of Gaia, where the Light and Dark discussed the Ditto Island incident, Aladar coughed.

"Agreed. We should get back to the matter at hand."

Raiden roared.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for!? Let's get a move on and find out what's going on!"

Micheal, the otherwise quiet Nidoking hybrid, flinched.

"I agree..Although you could've put it in quieter way."

Mewtwo sighed.

"Well, according to some witnesses who fled the island and went to our side, the...Five Kings appeared almost out of nowhere..."

Kamina raised an eyebrow.

"So, these Ditto hyrbids can transform, right? What if one of those witnesses were those guys?"

Genesect shook his head.

"We aren't idiotic. Honestly, you damn Light legen-"

A loud grumble came from Regigigas as the giant started down at the odd, android like hybrid.

Latios sighed.

"Well, that's not the case. We got the same response from some refugees as well. Continuing what Mewtwo said, these Ditto hyrbids must have been waiting for such a moment, or teleported in at that time...However, Reshriam. Do you have anything to say?"

The hybrid noticed Reshriam seemed conflict, before the Dragon-like hyrbid sighed.

"Yes. First off, those hyrbids weren't tranformed. They kept their odd pink skin and...elasticity. Second...would it be useful for me to describe them?"

Aladar nodded, writing it down.

"Yes, of course. It could be useful to make out rough sketches of these guys."

Reshriam sighed.

"Alright...First is this rather vulgar fellow named Grant. He's rather...muscular. I couldn't really see much of him during the chaos, but I know he has red hair, and possibly red clothes. Next is Fourth King...or Queen. Bree. She's child like, bouncy, and has an odd way of talking...Her clothes and hair are...yellow, I recall. Then there's Clay. A lanky, perverted...slime ball. He's the...blue one, I guess."

Raiden chuckled.

"What the hell is with all these colors? Are we dealing with the damn _Power Rangers_ or something?"

The group gave a small, grim chuckle, before Genesect coughed.

"Excuse me. I need to oil my armor. Damn thing is a pain to-"

Aladar gave a heavy sigh, motioning for him to go out.

"You're excused..."

Reshriam continued, adjusting her hair.

"Next is from what I can assume the Second in Command. Her name is Selene, and she's...rather cold. Very mature in body structure...her color's purple..And finally...the leader. This cold, calculated, cocky monster called Clon..He's rather short but...he has this...aura around him...it's terrifying. He wears white...he's the most dangerous one."

Aladar nodded.

"Thank you Reshriam. Know, continuing...How do we-"

A sudden crash echoed through the island as Kamina's radio sparked to life.

" _Boss! We spotted some kind of boat coming in! They engaged that purple fellow!"_

Mewtwo gasped.

"Genesect!"

The radio crackled.

" _We...Oh my God! Boss, they sent him flying! We're sending out some forces to buy you some time!"_

As the radio switched off, Aladar shook.

"Oh...Oh my.."

Uxie truend to Regigigas, a grim aura around him.

"We have to get out of here. Do you know a way out?"

The guardian rumbled, watching the smaller hyrbids.

"...NOOO. HOWEVER," He boomed. "I CAN HOLD THEM OFF LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU ALL TO TELEPORT TO KYOGRE-"

"That's Kamina to you!" The hyrbid interupted.

"QUIET! AS I WAS SAYING...GO. TELEPORT TO HIS SHIP. HEAD TO THE BEACH...I'LL-"

Suddenly, something crashed through the building, flying past the group...

Burnt, cut, most of his limbs missing...

 _It was Genesect._

Mewtwo began to, surprisingly, sob, as Regigigas roared.

"GO!"

The group quickly ran off as Regigigas turned to see a group of people enter the building.

"Well well well..." A man chuckled as he walked past his soldiers, an army of hybrids in golden and black armor, capes included.

"Look at that..." The skinny, somewhat lankyman was somewhat tall, with incredibly pale skin. His violet hair was combed to the side as his blue eyes shone with murderous intent. His pointy ears twitched as the man smiled, his sharp white teeth gleaming. A pair of black wings flapped behind his back. He tipped his black fedora to the guardian as he adjusted his silver necklace, the ruby stone attached to it saying slightly. His wings barely seemed to effect the man's buttoned up violet vest, two of its buttons undone to his his bare skin. His black pants and shoes matched with his clothes as Regigigas identified the being as a rare two in one hyrbid...A Sableye and Honchkrow hybrid.

A soldier ran up to him grunting.

"Lord Adan...The others have fled the area-"

Adan laughed.

"Pursue them! Slaughter them!"

The soldiers saluted, before they ran off...

It was just Adan and Regigigas now as the guardian grumbled.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

The man giggled.

"See, I have a job to do. People to kill, fun to have. And little parties like this make my job all the more difficult. So why don't you just die, 'Kay?"

The guardian wan silent, before Adan laughed.

"Man, you should've seen how fun it was to kill that legendary! So easy!...I know my soldiers won't catch your friends...which is fine."

He giggled, his hands on his knees as he simply laughed at Regigigas.

"Because I wanted to kill them myself! How wacky is that!? Hehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAH!"

The guardian roared.

"YOU FOUL INVADER!"

Adan mocked a frown.

"Harsh, harsh.."

He then gave a laugh.

 _"Let's see you regret that when you're dead."_

* * *

 _A/N: Hurray! I lied to you all! It seems we have an intruder..but why?! Anyway, Adan is owned by ThePrinceofLight. Whoo! Are you excited! I am! ;3 Welp, if you liked this chapter, review, favorite or follow! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	15. Chapter 14: The Quest

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! First off, since the creator of HMD, Xorobukkit, is back in action, check him out! ;3 Another thing: For those who can't follow the OC rules, you aren't accepted. Seriously, Random Guest who sent that 3 Hybrid oc. You can't use legendaries, and you most certainly cannot establish your character as some sort of major plot point. Not unless I like it of course. So please..send a different one. Welp, let's get started. HERE WE GOOOOOO!_

* * *

As Chaos struck the conference, the Bladed Hounds finally reached their destination: _The Twisted Forest._

The forest was Dark, and foreboding. Dark, twisted trees were all that were seen as wines urved around the natrual-made entrance. Somewhat pale, small flowers, were planted around the area, as the sky ove the forest began to grow darker and darker.

"Alright Folks." Walker said, eyeing both teams. "Today, we have an important mission. I don't care if you're new, or a master f these kinds of missions. DO NOT FAIL ME! The retrieval of our client is important to...well..I'll explain it later. The point is...we need her alive, and well."

Ronn watched Walker march around, shaking Munch in order to get him focused, before thinking.

" _A_ ' _Her' huh?"_ Ronn chuckled. " _This_ _has to be some sort of legendary, or at least a powerful explorer. Perhaps she's some sort of elite soldier to use against those Five Kings fellows..I wonder...Are they part of Father's Plan? Either way...I have to wait for the right time. Knowing my brother...He might be either succeeding his mission...or rebelling."_

Ronn quickly snapped out of his daze as Walker gave a final shout.

"Last but not least! The first part of the forest is only 5 Floors,and is filled with grass types. However...The part Gamma Squad is going to, Thorny Brush, is around 15 floors. Flower Grotto, the Dungeon Team Sigma and I will be exploring, is a mere 8 floors. Each has slightly stronger Pokemon than the forest, but we should be fine. Any questions?"

Carlos raised his hand, a bit nervous.

"Well..I'm pretty sure Munch, Ronn and I never been to a mystery dungeon before."

Walker gave a cold, unforgiving grin, before Milly, from Gamma Squad, laughed.

"Suck it up kid. If you want to survive, you'll have to deal with this kind of shit all the time."

Saorise nodded.

"Truer words have never been spoken...Actually, they might h-"

Jay, sensing a fight, raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Don't be a smart ass 'Sao'. "

Walker clapped his hand together, chuckling.

"Alright...Break!"

First, Gamma squad went in. Vine entered the thorny entrance last, before nodding.

"Good luck to you all."

As he disappered, Walker gave a grunt.

"Alright...Lets get moving."

SB jumped up into air, excited.

"Hell yeah!"

 **Twisted Forest, BF 1**

The group of five quickly entered into a rather large, thorny maze of sorts. Prickly hedges and trees made up the walls as Munch quickly eyed behind him, noticing the lack of an exit.

Carlos patted his back.

"No turning back now buddy. We'll get through this."

Walker simply shrugged as he crossed his arms together.

"Alright. Go. Find the stairs deeper into the Forest."

SB growled.

"What the hell?! You bring us here, and you don't even bother to h-"

Ronn quickly pushed her, glaring.

"Shut up. We have a job to do. He's definitely not going to help us. Let's get moving, unless you want to die out here."

The group watched in stunned silence as Walker nodded.

"Exactly. Now, get going."

Quickly, Ronn led the group into the maze, before a hybrid approached them.

It was some sort of dark blue skinned woman. She has a pile rather interesting arrangement of green leaves as her hair as her red eyes looked around. She seemed to wear only a leaf woven Tunic as she ignored the Explorers. It was an Oddish hyrbid.

Ronn turned towards Walker, who motioned for him to do what he'd like.

Ronn smirked as he ran up to clueless Oddish, kicking her away before his blades began to glow a dark purple.

"NIGHT SLASH!"

Instantly,the Oddish was sent flying into a wall, dazed as Walker walked over to her.

"Teleport." He grunted, before the Oddish hybrid vanished in a blue light.

The group looked at him, confused, before Walker chuckled.

"See, I recently decided to...educate these feral hyrbids. I plan to have a male and a female of each kind of Hybrid. Since this is the first Dungeon that's in range of the Base, I can teleport her back there."

SB shook her head, seemingly disgusted.

"How the hell are we sure that you aren't rapi-"

Walker growled.

"Because, I'm not a damn monster!"

He seemed to loom over the group as Ronn quickly moved the team along.

The group quickly passed over a few gold coins, which Carlos quickly collected, before encountering group of sleeping Oddish hyrbids.

There were four, and all of them were female.

Walker grunted, annoyed,before waving to a set of stairs nearby.

Carlos soon noticed this as well, and whispered, covering his hand over his mouth.

"Cmon, we gotta get over there, follow me."

Carlos then walked around one of the hyrbids, shaking as he snuck around the sleeping figure.

He turned around smiling as he gave a thumbs up.

Munch shoved his way past the others, and chuckled.

"Yo, I got this!"

The Munchlax hyrbid quickly rolled into all 4 of the oddishs, knocking them out before they could retaliate, and hit the stairs.

Ronn sheepishly shrugged before SB chuckled.

"Welp, bet not to look a gift horse in the mouth!"

She quickly ran to the stairs, before jumping into them.

 **Twisted Forest, BF 2**

The group quickly teleported into the next layer,this one being much, much larger. Several sleeping oddishs, both male and female this time, were around, as the stairs sat on the other side.

Walker shrugged before going up to a rather skinny looking Oddish male.

"Well. Off you go. Teleport."

The Oddish disappered,before Ronn chuckled.

"So...with that nonsense out of the way-"

SB cracked her knuckles, laughing.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this!"

She quicly ran into the massive pile of sleeping Oddish hyrbids, already punching and throwing them around. Carlos sighed, before shooting a small beam of electricity at some of the hybrids.

Munch sat down, watching the chaos as he ate some bright blue Oran berries that sat in a small pile nearby.

Ronn dived into the fray as well, slicing the defenseless less hyrbids before they suddenly felt themselves teleporting...

 **Twisted Forest, BF 3**

The group landed into the next, smaller floor as SB groaned.

"What the hell?! You were ruining my fun!"

Walker growled as he motioned for them to continue.

"We aren't here to have _fun._ We have a damn mission!"

The group all nervously saluted before Walker sighed.

"Listen. The Stairs are nearby. I'll head over there, and you wait. We need to speed things up."

Ronn nodded, before watching in shock as Walker sprinted into the maze.

Seconds later, after hearing the cries of a few hyrbids, the group began to teleport.

 **Twisted Forest, BF 4**

The group teleported again...as SB fell onto the nearby Stairs into the room.

"WHAT THE HELLL-"

The group quickly teleported once more.

 **Twisted Forest, BF 5**

SB grunted as she fell onto the forest floor, rubbing her back and..rear.

"Ow!" She grunted."My as-"

Ronn coughed, before sighing.

"Alright Team-"

SB growled.

"We are not a damn t-"

A cough from Walker silenced her as Ronn continued.

"Alright guys...lets try and make this quick."

The group entered the maze, only to see a new Pokemon along with 3 Oddishs.

The Pokemon was a rather burly looking hyrbid of sorts. It was covered in blue vines as it red hands and feet pulsed with pure raw energy. The hyrbid's white eyes glared at the group as Ronn recognized the hyrbid as a Tangrowth.

Ronn nodded to the others, before he charged at the hyrbid. Carlos quicky began to shoot beam of electricity at one Oddish as Munch rolled into another. SB made a show of slamming the Oddish she fought into the floor.

The Tangrowth quickly blocked the attack, before Ronn kicked the hyrbid away.

"Cmon!" He taunted, smirking.

The Tangrowth growled as vines began to fly out at everyone in the group, minus Walker, who watched from the safe corridor.

SB quickly punched away the vines, as Carlos ducked under them. Munch sat still, eating a hamburger of sorts as a green barriar surrounded him, protecting him for the vines.

The Tangrowth gasped, before it let out a cry of pain as Ronn head butted it.

"Nice try!" Ronn smirked, before knocking the hyrbid out with his elbow.

A slow clapping was heard as Walker strolled out, impressed, as he teleported the Tangrowth away.

" _Excellent work, Team Sigma."_

* * *

 _A/N: Welp, that's it for now! We see Team Sigma conquer a dungeon, while Walker "catches them all." Lol. ;3 Welp, if you liked this, review, favoirte, follow, and maybe send an oc. Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	16. Chapter 15: The Slave Part 1

_A/N: Heyoo! Sorry for the late Chapter guys. O_O Seriously. Thank you dusk521 for sending me an oc. Also, SERIOUSLY GUYS! Even with his/her's oc, it isn't the Slave oc that this chapter resolves around so...Ech. Cmon guys. -_- Anyway...HERE WE GOOOOO!_

* * *

Perez sighed as he left his house, looking back at his Guild Members.

"Oh Boy..." He mumbled."Here we go."

The Guild had just received a message from the Dark City: They wanted results.

Perez held the bloodied, misleading clothes of his former partner as he approached Dusk City.

"Halt." A deep voice called. He looked over to see an armored soldier in black, a cape at his back, red eyes glaring from his helmet .

"Identification, Now! "

Perez grumbled as he took out his Explorer's badge, it's darkened, diamond colors an oddity for the Dark Side.

The Soldier chucked.

"Oh, look, it's the Goody Two Shoes explorer himself. Seems like you finally grew a _backbone_ and killed your-"

Perez looked at the man darkly.

"I'm the only one around here who makes _puns,_ pal. You step out of line, and you die. Remember that."

The Guard shivered while Perez chuckled, entering the City.

The City could easily be described as one thing... _Sinful._

The entire city, despite its tall, towering skyscrapers, was simply a land of slums.

Perez sighed as he walked past people begging for food.

Shacks were put all around the street, as Perez watched a group of men surround a young woman.

"Nice ass ya got!" One of the men laughed. "My boys and I would love to have it!"

The Woman, a simply Talonflame, screeched, before Perez walked over.

"Step Off, cowards."

The Men chuckled, as its leader, a man wearing a dark,black hoodie, laughed.

"Or what, Chump-Oh.."

He finally turned around to face his opponent , shivering as he saw Perez's deep, unforgiving smile.

The Group panicked, screaming.

Perez walked over to the woman,sighing.

"You okay miss?"

The woman nodded.

"T-Thank you...I-I'll be going now."

The woman ran off, as Perez sighed.

He knew perfectly well that the woman would be targeted again...And she might not be lucky next time.

The Explorer passed by another woman,this one wearing little clothes, her Espeon tail seen freely.

"Hey Sugar," She whispered. "Want some-"

Perez pushed her away,and continued to walk.

He watched the Eye above zoom in on something, a scream heard.

Perez assumed a group of guards was already heading to the unfortunate soul's house.

And that was something Perez always heard, always noticed.

 _The Screaming._

Screams of Fear, Pain, Laughter, Lust...All of it..All the time.

Perez sighed.

" _The City wasn't always like this."_ He thought. " _We used to have cafes, theatres...now all we have our gangs, and lust."_

Perez finally walked into another area of the city...the ruins.

Buildings, people,all of it..was in shambles.

He continued forward, ignoring the cries of rape near him..He wanted to help,but...He was knew the people that hung around here..

 _Guards._

Each and every Rapist here, was a guard of sorts. This was their territory, and anyone who went in here would be forced to do what they want.

He looked down, nothing something.

A woman, her belly swollen, sat in a ragged blanket that pressumably covered her lack of clothes. A pair of Glaceon ears stuck out...as Perez sighed.

"Here..." He said. "Take this."

He gave her a large bag of poke, still small enough to conceal...and his badge.

"Grab onto it, " He whispered. "It'll teleport you to the Explorer HQ. They'll help you!"

The woman gasped, and grabbed on, teleporting in a flash of light.

He sighed as he continued.

His badge still needed to be configured to his home, as he know owned a guild.

Still, it was pleasing to know that he just saved a life, and that the HQ, having done this before, will help.

At last...he approached his destination.

A large tower of sorts, the eye itself above, the centerpiece.

He hated going into this black, vile tower of sin...but he had to in order to stay alive.

He went inside, the entry hall a grand place filled with guards, and Slaves.

Perez stopped at the main desk, where a slave, an Eevee, sighed.

"What is your buisness here?"

The Explorer sighed.

"Explorer Perez. I completed my mission. "

He put the clothes up, as the Secretary checked everything.

"...Alright, you're all set!" She said, false cheer in her voice.

Perez sighed.

"Just...send the...slave over at my house...Nothing else...Alright?"

He knew that they usually drugged up the slaves for a..."Slaves Welcoming."

The secretary sighed.

"Of course, Sir..."

Perez was about to leave...before he turned to whisper something.

" _I'm so sorry about this..Ill try to fred you all one day."_

The Eevee simply gave a sad smile, and waved him off.

Perez walked away, and sighed.

 _He hated this city of Sin._

* * *

 _A/N: So, short chapter, I know. However, I **STILL NEED THE SLAVE OC!** Cmon guys! D: Anyway, if you liked this, review, follow, and favorite! Welp I'm Out, Byez! _


End file.
